Meant To Be
by Sam-DaughterOfPoseidon
Summary: After a one night stand with a guy, she soon finds out he happens to be the son of her moms loathed rivalry. Will they forget it, or will the keep finding themselves in a compromising position? And what will they do when it comes to choosing between their hearts and their parents' rivalry?
1. Oops?

Chp 1  
Annabeth's POV

I blinked my eyes open, the sunlight streaming through the curtains. I propped myself on my elbows and looked round the room I was in.

It was all white, with soft bedding, nice paintings, and a lovely balcony where I could see the early morning sun streaming through. Oh, and how can I forget I mention the guy lying next to me. Wait - a guy next to me?

I sat up with a start, fully awake now. I somehow managed to scoot away from him so quickly, I fell off the side of the bed, pulling the duvet with me.

I quickly pulled myself to my feet. The guy he rolled onto his side, and was squinting at me, his eyes still adjusting to the light. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

I felt my whole body feel hot as I realized I only had my under garments and his button up top on. I pulled it closer to me, scouting the floor for my clothes. "What happened? Who are you?" I asked.

He sat up, revealing his toned stomach muscles aka six pack. I gasped, my face growing a deeper shade of red. "Did we-?" I trailed off. He had the nerve to let out a little chuckle.

"No, don't worry." He said. I gaped at him. "Don't worry? I don't know you and can't remember what happened last night." I said. He shrugged. "That's a pity, I thought it was quite eventful." He said.

I finally found the dress I had been wearing last night. Just before pulling of the top I looked at him. "Turn around." I said. He rolled his eyes, grumbling, before turning his head away. I quickly whipped the shirt off and pulled on my dress.

He looked back getting out the bed. He towered at least a head taller than me - and I was average height! He pulled on his jeans as I desperately struggled to reach the buttons on my dress. "Need help?" He asked.

I swallowed and shook my head. He chuckled and came over. Pushing my hair over my shoulder, he starting buttoning it up. Every now and then his skin would brush the skin on my back.

When he was finished, I turned around, looking at him. His beautiful sea green eyes mesmerized me, making me want to forget I didn't even know his name. "I'm Percy, by the way." He said, answering my question from earlier.

Why did that name sound familiar? I don't know. I swallowed and moved, looking for my purse. I found it and pulled my hair into a messy bun. I pulled on my shoes and turned back to him.

"Uh well, thanks for whatever, but I have to go. Bye Percy." I said. I didn't even give him time to say anything else as I power walked out his room, down the stairs and out his front door. I got a cab back to my place and ran into a shower.

I tried to recover any memory from the night before to explain the reson why I woke up in 'Percy's' bed. I got out the shower and decided to do some work to get it off my mind.

Sketching buildings. It had never been less than amazing for me. Every new project was a new adventure, making me feel a thrill of excitement. But all I could think of right now was Percy. Why does that name sound familiar?!


	2. Gala's

Chp 2  
Annabeth's POV

I got out the car that had pulled up in front if the fancy hotel, I sighed, having to go to yet another one of my mothers business gala type things. I had opted with a pair of heels and a mid thigh length blue dress that had a cut out in my lower back area. I tied my hair into a braid down my back.

I walked in, soon finding my mother in the crowd of middle aged people. She was talking to the well known business man Zeus as well as Hades, Poseidon, Aphrodite, Ares and Hermes.

I came over and kissed my moms cheek. I greeted the adults. "Annabeth, we were just talking about you." She said. I blushed slightly. "Did you have fun out with Piper the other night?"map hoodie asked, referring to her daughter.

I nodded, but felt my heart race as I wondered if maybe Piper had remembered me leaving the bar with Percy and told her mom. But she didn't seem to know anything so I relaxed a little.

I had finally got some of my memories back from what happened a couple nights ago.

~ Flashback ~

Celebrations. They're fun. Especially when it's about getting promotions. I somehow managed to get a few too many shots and drinks at the fancy bar we were at.

And I somehow had a guy on my arm. I grinned at him and said, "Let's get out of here." I felt super hyped up, just wanting to dance and party.

He grinned back and we squeezed out the club, getting a cab and driving somewhere. I remember us paying the guy and me skipping towards the big house.

We both laughed as we managed to stumble inside into the pitch blackness. I grabbed at the collar of his shirt, kissing him. He returned the kiss , gladly walking me in a direction.

I found myself turning on a switch and jumped onto his kitchen counter, he came forward, closing the Gap again. I knotted my fingers in his mass if black hair. He broke away, gently kissing my neck and blowing cool air onto that spot, sending goosebumps over my body.

He shrugged off his jacket and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he pulled me off the counter and started for the stairs. I giggled, feeling amazing.

~ Flashback end~

I was pulled back by Poseidon saying, "He should be here." He looked around, "Sorry I'm late." A voice said, I turned to it and froze. No way. Was this why his name sounded familiar?

"No worries." Poseidon said, getting his son. Percy kind of did a double take then gave a smirk. "Annabeth, lovely to see you again." He said. I gave a nod and said, "Same to you, Percy."

Poseidon looked between us. "You've met?" He asked. Percy nodded. "Yes, we kind of met briefly the other day." He said, not taking his eyes off mine. Aphrodite grinned. "Well there you go Annabeth, you finally have someone to talk to at these old people fictions now."

She shooed us off and I found my mom glaring at us and Poseidon. Percy pulled me to where some people were dancing. Resting his had on the middle of my my back and the other holding my hand, he said, " Well fancy seeing you here."

I smirked and said, "Fancy seeing you with more clothing on." He, having to be too shay, slid his hand to rest on the spot where my skin showed. His skin on mine felt so good. Wait, shut up head!

"So you recover anymore info from the other night?" He asked, smirking down at me. "Yes, I actually have." I said, holding my head higher.

He chuckled. "So you believe me now when I say nothing happened?" He asked. I narrowed my eyes at him. "What are you talking about? We slept in the same bed! I woke up in your bed. I-" I took a deep breath.

"Please just tell me what happened. I can't remember everything." I said. He chuckled. The song finished and he took my hand, pulling me out the crowd dancing and towards the bar.

I found myself gulping. The last time I was near him and a bar, things kind of turned out - differently. He took two glasses of champagne from the bar and handed me one.

Walking away slightly so we could talk he said, "Don't worry, I didn't do anything. We were both pretty drunk anyway so you shouldn't worry about it." It only calmed me down a little.

"But that doesn't explain why I woke up in the same bed as you." I said, wringing my wrists. "We got tired, and I didn't know if you would still remember where you lived to give the cab driver the right address so let you crash at my place."

"You only had my shirt on because I don't think you would have liked sleeping in your dress." He said.

I let out my last bit of worry. "Well, I think we should toast to this new friendship." He said. I raised an eyebrow at him. "What friendship? We had a one night stand?" I said.

He chuckled but clinked his glass against mine anyway. "You'd be surprised with the way things turn out." He said. I really wanted to believe that but cleared my throat and stood a little taller.

"Well nothing is going to happen because our parents have a lasting feud. I don't think my mom would be very pleased with me if she knew anything happened between us." I said.

He furrowed his eyebrows. "But it's a feud between our parents, not us." He pointed out. I shook my head. "Percy, girls are very different to boys." I started.

"Boys can date any girl and their dad will just be like 'well done'. But when your a girl and your mom finds out, she wants to know if he's worthy, who he is, his background. My point is - you don't see this like I do." I said.

He waved it off and I grumbled inwardly. "Sounds like you don't trust me." He said, raising an eyebrow. I sighed and turned away from him. He just laughed. "I, uh, have to go and do stuff." I said, making up a quick excuse before walking away."


	3. Eavesdropping

Chp 3  
Percy's POV

I sighed as I sat through one of my dad's meetings. Could these get any more boring than watching golf? Seriously!

I was shocked back to reality when everyone started standing and leaving. I got up and went to the front desk where the coat hanger was. "I'm just going for get a coffee." I told the secretary, Mrs Winearls.

She just gave a smile and I left. When I finally got to Starbucks and had my coffee and had sat down, I relaxed a little. I started to eavesdrop on the conversation two ladies were having behind me.

"But you don't think he's just trying to push my buttons by bringing his son into it?" She asked. Another lady sighed and said, " I don't know. But you can't stand between them if -"

"Don't even suggest that. Perseus is a womanizer. And even if she does start having feelings for him, she would see through him and see that he doesn't care for her." The lady said.

Okay, well that's Athena and Aphrodite. I swallowed down the lump in my chest making me won't to tense up. "Well I've known him from since he was a toddler. He is a wonderful young gentleman-"

"Gentleman? This is Poseidons son you're talking about. You can't possibly think he would raise a child of any decency." Athena interrupted again. "Well you obviously can't see through your feud that neither of them are terrible people." Aphrodite said.

I stood and left, making sure they couldn't see my face. When I walked out the front door, I just walked into someone. "Sorry." I said.

The girl looked up and I smirked. "Well fate just wants us to be together." I said, making her go crimson but taking her hand back from mine. "Hi Percy." Annabeth said.

"Um, are you going to Aphrodite's anniversary things own the weekend?" She asked. I nodded. She rolled her eyes but smiled. "Oh great, now I have to put up with you for three hours." She said.

I laughed. "Don't even try to resist your feelings for me, because they just grow stronger the more you resist." I said putting my hands in my pockets. She laughed and said, "I have to go bye."

And then she was going into Starbucks. What a surprise. I smiled inwardly and thought about how I would get her to break at the anniversary.


	4. Mother

Chp 4  
Annabeth's POV

I walked around the huge house, chatting to people. I managed to get away to the kitchen. But I was only met with Percy.

He gave a smile and asked, "You escape the elders?" I let out a relieved chuckle. He was actually being polite. Was this fake or was he being serious? "Yeah, I did." I said, hoping he was being serious.

I got out jug filled with fruit juice and walked to him. "Sorry." I said, and he moved so I could get to the glasses behind him. I mentally groaned as I was just that little bit short to reach the glass I wanted.

His hand brushed mine as he easily got the glass. He put it down and I gave a little thank you nod before pouring the drink. "So how is your planning going? Still trying to get me to break?" I asked, jokingly.

He chuckled. "It has been on my mind. But I don't have to think out much because soon enough you won't be able to resist anymore." He said. And there goes polite Percy.

"Why are you so arrogant?" I asked. "Why are you so difficult?" He retorted. He smirked down at me and I turned away from him. He caught my hand and my skin became hot, his skin on mine feeling so good.

I remembered how he had drawn circles on my skin with his fingertips, the way he did it so gently. I looked up at him and he asked, "Are you just holding back because of our parents?"

I didn't know wether he was being sarcastic or serious. Why is he so hard to read. I can usually read people like a book. But it was like reading a language I had never learnt before.

He started to rub little the circles on my hand but stopped abruptly. He pulled his hand back and walked to the counter across from me. We looked at each other from across the one meter gap.

He looked out the doorway and said, "Your mom is looking for you. You should probably go." I nodded and walked out into the crowd of adults. Why do people feel the need to have a party for an anniversary?!

Aphrodite and Ares were very love able the whole time, and soon enough everyone had gone and it was just Poseidon, Mom, Aphrodite, Ares, Hermes, Percy and I. We all just picked up glasses and paper plates and what not.

Mom kept glaring at Poseidon whenever Percy and I brushed arms or something. We all just glanced around the room checking there wasn't any other mess lying around. There was nothing so I went to get my things.

~ Percy's POV ~

Annabeth took her coat and phone and her mom said, "Oh, Annabeth? I want you to finish that design for the new client, Marcell by Monday." Annabeth turned around, her eyebrows furrowed. "But we left that for the interns to work on." She said.

"Well I want you to do it. They can start on another project." She said.

"Why is it so important that I have to do it?"

"I don't need them screwing up with a long time client."

"I'm busy with two other projects at the moment."

"Well I'm telling you to do this one." Her mom said, sternly. Annabeth clenched her jaw but just let it go. "I hope you enjoy the rest of your anniversary." She said, exchanging hugs with Aphrodite and Ares.

She gave a nod towards my dad, Hermes and I before walking out the front door. I decided I should probably go to, so I said goodbye and got out the front door just to see Annabeth already driving off in her car.

The whole conversation her mom had brought up in front of them all had been confusing. Did they have a bad relationship? If so, why? The questions evolved around my brain as I left.

~ Line Break ~  
Annabeth's POV

I sighed as I walked onto my moms architecture firm floor. The secretary at the front desk greeted me and I went to put down my things in my office.

I went to the conference room, knocking and entering. All the interns and my mom looked up and she set a steely look on her face. "Nice of you to actually join us. You aren't setting a good example for the interns." She said.

I clenched my jaw and said, "I'm sorry, I was held up." She scoffed and said, "Meet me in my office in ten minutes." I mentally slapped her for making me so furious. I closed the door and went to my office, getting all my things ready for the day. I saw the interns coming out the conference room.

I called them over and asked, "Do you guys need my help with anything?" They said whatever they needed help with and I said I would meet them in the drawing room.

So I got my stuff and made my way there. We went in, and started working on things. There was a knock at the door and we all turned. My mom stood in the doorway, not looking happy.

"I told you to meet me in my office." She said, irritated. "Well I'm sorry but I'm busy now. I will come to you when I am not busy." I said. She looked taken aback. "But- I-" she started but couldn't find her words.

"Mom, I can't just gel into whatever you need me to do all the time. I'm already late for one client." I said. She straightened her clothes and said, "I'll be in my office, when you are ready." She then walked off.

I went to her at lunch time and sat down. "Annabeth, you're embarrassing me. I don't like you thinking just because I'm your mother you get lenience apart from all the other employees."

"I am not happy about the tone and way you spoke to me." She said, her voice as cold as ice. How could my own mother just treat me as if u was nothing to her. So I did what I always did.

I swallowed the lump of pain and anger in my throat, gave a nod and let her win. Apologized and she told me to leave. So I did. Like I always have to do. How can I carry on with this?


	5. Surprise Visitor

Chp 5  
Percy's POV

I walked around the big house I inherited from my dad. I looked up as the house maid said she was finished cleaning. I gave her her lay and she left, leaving me alone in the house.

I was surprised to have someone ring the door bell. I went downstairs in my plain green t shirt and sweats. I opened the door and was shocked before giving a smile. "Annabeth - what are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" She asked. I nodded, opening the door wider. She came in and put up her coat and bag. I glanced at her as she was busy doing this. She wore black skinny jeans and a lace white top, her hair up in a messy bun and boots on.

She slipped the boots off and I asked, "Coffee?" She nodded and we went through to the kitchen. I made the coffee, us in silence. "So what brings you here?" I finally asked, passing her a mug.

She sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I've just had enough of this week. Needed someone to get my mind off everything." She said. I controlled myself from choking on my drink.

"And you chose me of all people?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her. She chuckled, her small smile making my stomach do somersaults. "I really didn't feel like talking with any of my friends." She said.

"I'm flattered. Really, I am." I said, making her roll her eyes. I looked at the time on my phone and asked, "You do realize it's six in the evening." She nodded. "And shouldn't you be getting home? Surely you must have work to get to?" I asked.

She raised an eyebrow and said, "If you want to get rid if me just say so." I chuckled. "I didn't mean it like that." I said, standing in front of her. She smiled and said, "It's chilled. I just - I need to not get treated like trash."

Her smiled fell and she gazed into her mug. I furrowed my eyebrows in concern. "Who treats you like that?" I asked. I found myself reaching out my hand to lift her chin. She looked up into my eyes, her intense grey eyes burning into my memory.

I softly pulled my hand back, realizing the gesture. She shook her head and said, "It doesn't matter. I came here to forget about stuff like that." She put a smile back on and put her empty mug back down.

I put my mug down and we just stood there. She took a step forward, going on her tippy toes and cupped my cheek. My heart went on over drive. She hesitated, glancing at my lips.

I rested a hand on the small of her back and pulled her slightly forward. Her soft lips touched mine. My lips parted and I kissed her back. I cupped her cheek, pulling her mouth closer to mine.

We pulled away for air and I looked down at her. I grinned and said, "What was that about not getting involved with me." She chuckled and I took her hand in mine. I pulled her up towards my room.

When we got in we collapsed on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. I rolled onto my stomach and cupped her cheek. Kissing her softly, I felt that intense need I had felt soothed down again.

Why had I had such strong feelings towards her after that one night? At least I had been covering it up by making witty comments to her. She kissed back and pulled back.

"I think I do slightly remember how it felt when we kissed now." She said, making me laugh. We didn't talk much after that, we just exchanged kisses and lay on the bed, letting the silence fill in all we would usually say.

It must have been half an hour later when she had given me a little fright by turning over to face me. "Percy, what happened?" She asked. I raised an eyebrow. "When?" She sat up and I sat up too.

"I shouldn't be - I just." She trailed off, her face in deep concentration. "Annabeth, what's wrong with the fact we-" she looked at me and her eyes looked worried. "I shouldn't get involved with you. Your dad, my mom."

Her face paled and she said, "My mom." She took a deep breath. "She would so kill me." She looked back to me and asked, "What are we doing?" I shrugged. "We're just trying to see if there is anything there." I said, simply.

"But, I would never be allowed to get in a relationship with you. We would just be kidding ourselves with a - I don't even know what it would be." She said. "Why do you care so much about what other people think?" I asked.

She squirmed at the question and said, "Percy, I really don't want to explain." I decided to let her be, but said, "Well then we're more than friends, less than a relationship."

She look hesitant but I gently pressed my lips to hers. She was stiff at first but relaxed a little and kissed back, and it pulled back. "But you can't tell anyone." She said. I was going to protest but I would rather have a secret relationship with her than have to refrain from wanting to kiss her whenever we were together.

I nodded and said, "I promise." She relaxed and I smiled to reassure her. I chuckled as I jumped up, pulling her back downstairs so we could go find something yummy to eat.

~ Line Break ~  
Annabeth's POV

I tried to make as little noise as possible as I got changed into my things to avoid waking up Percy. He had insisted I stay the night because he didn't want me driving late at night.

We had made plans anyway for me to come over to his place later in the day as it was Friday. I had just adjusted my clothes when a soft voice asked, "Annabeth?" I turned to see Percy, propping himself on his elbows.

I gave a light smile and went over, crawling over the bed to plant a kiss on his lips before saying, "I didn't mean to wake you. Sleep in. I need to get ready at my place."

He nodded, resting a hand on my back, and asked, "You're coming later, right?" I nodded. He gave me a kiss and I pushed his chest down to make him lie back down. I got off the bed and left.

I couldn't help feeling butterflies in my stomach as I thought of the way he had made sure I was definitely going to be here tonight. I smiled and grabbed my shoes and jacket. I left, the thought of seeing his handsome face later giving me a good start to the day.


	6. Lunch

Chp 6  
Annabeth's POV

The intensity and thrill only grew from that night. I had shared many nights with him, exchanging child photos stories as if we had been best friends forever. I never felt awkward, uncomfortable or scared with him.

I couldn't help smiling as I arrived at Percy's place. His dad had just invited Aphrodite, Ares and my mom to have lunch at his place due to his house having some renovations done.

So Percy had his cooks busy cooking up something. I was happy to see I was the first there. I went in and the door was answered by none other than Percy. He glanced inside and took my hand.

Pulling me in and into his study, he gave me a big hug, cupped my cheek and kissed me. I happily returned it. He pulled back giving me a chance to glance over his memorized face - windswept midnight black hair, sea green eyes and a beautiful smile.

He stroked my cheek and said, "How you? " I smiled and said, "Great now that I'm here." He smiled and said, "I can only say the same." We both looked out the window and saw three cars arriving.

He sighed and turned to me, quickly locking our lips for a moment. He pulled back, the place where his hands had rested, feeling empty. He went to the door and I went to the kitchen and got a drink.

I heard everyone getting greeted and went through. I greeted them all, getting the usual disapproving look from my mom. I still exchanged that stiff hug with her.

When we settled down, everyone with a drink in the lounge, Aphrodite said, "Well we wanted to ask if you guys wanted to join us for a weekend up at our mountain holiday house. We will have some time to all relax together."

Everyone seemed to agree, and Percy gave me a wink. When lunch was ready we all ate up and enjoyed the most devine roast ever. Poseidon insisted showing the others around Percy's house.

I was walking at the back with Percy, and he pulled me quickly back into a room when everyone else walked out and gave me a quick peck. I kissed back and he said, "Were going it have to make a plan for sneaking around next weekend then, won't we?"

I blushed deep red as he pulled me back out and we joined them. Every now and then we would brush arms and stuff, but nothing was obvious. Soon we were all by the front door and saying goodbye.

We had just walked out the front door and towards our cars when I said, "Ah, I forgot my jacket. I'll see you all soon." They all nodded and said goodbye before getting in their cars and driving off.

I walked back and he opened the door to let me back in. He grabbed my hand, pulling me towards his study. He closed the door and as son as he turned, I had my hands on his chest and kissed him.

He kissed back, resting his hands on the small of my back. He pulled back and said, "That was so agonizing." I chuckled and gave him one more kiss. "You wanna go change?" He asked, glancing quickly at the dress I was wearing.

I nodded and we went upstairs. We changed and lazed on his bed. Soon he had. To finish a little work and I was lest alone to wonder in his room. I ended up gazing out at the view in the balcony for a while. The sun was setting, casting a warm glow over the valley below.

I held my coffee mug in my hands, imagining how amazing it would be to see this everyday. I didn't even get a fright when he pressed his chest to my back and gave a soft kiss to my cheek.

"Annabeth." My name escaped his lips. I turned to him, putting my mug down. He hesitated, swallowing something back. He just gave a small smile and rested his forehead against mine. I closed my eyes, feeling that protected feeling like I always did around him.

He turned me back around and we watched the sun set. I couldn't imagine a better moment. Time froze, and for a moment I didn't know how I could possibly down play the most amazing relationship I had ever had.


	7. Sneaking Around

Chp 7  
Percy's POV

I got my baggage out the car and walked towards the holiday home. It was truly beautiful, set away from the city in a coolish, mountainous area. The river down the mountain was a clear blue and the grass around it was bright green.

I knocked on the door and was greeted by Ares. He smiled at me, shaking my hand and letting me in. Aphrodite poked her head out from the kitchen and smiled. "Hun, won't you show him his room?" She said.

So I was escorted to the room and put my bags down. I had just gone out my room after unpacking the few things I had, when I heard talking downstairs. I went down the staircase and saw Annabeth just about to come up the stairs with Aphrodite.

"Oh, Percy! Won't you show Ann her room. Hers is to the right if yours." She said. I smiled happily and said, "Of course." I took Annabeth's bag for her and we went up the stairs.

I put the bag down, closing the door behind her and put an arm around her waist, pulling her towards me. I lifted her. Him with my fingers and kissed her softly. She parted her lips, kissing me back and making waves of excitement coarse through me.

She pulled back, smiling up at me. "I missed you." I said. She smiled, saying, "I missed you too." I grinned down at her and said, "You know our rooms are right next to each other." I ran my hands down her arms to lace our fingers.

She smiled and said, "Should we really be risking getting caught?" I shrugged. "I didn't think it was too bad." She laughed and I caught her lips in another kiss. The sound of the front door closing made us quickly rush out the room.

We wet downstairs and were met with my dad and her mom. I gave my dad a hug and Annabeth's just gave a nod towards her mom. I still didn't understand what had happened there.

We were ushered to go have lunch, sitting down it a lovely pie. The housekeeper definitely knew a thing or two about steak pie. I had to launch myself into a conversation with Ares as my dad went out to the shops to get soe thing for Aphrodite.

I kept glancing over at where Annabeth was reading a book behind him. My dad came back from the shops and Athena proposed the adults went out to dinner at a good restaurant a couple kilometers away.

So the housekeeper went home, leaving the adults and us. The adults were soon ready to go out and were saying goodbye. We watched as they drove off. I turned to Annabeth who grinned and slung her arms around my neck.

She giggled as I supported her butt with my cupped hands, and she wrapped her legs around my waist. She kissed me softly, and I returned it. I managed to get to the lounge, and lay down on the couch, hovering over her.

She kissed me again, more passionately. I felt complete bliss in having her soft lips on mine. I sent butterfly kisses down her neck as she caught her breath. I pulled away to look at her face.

She smiled up to me, softly. She twisted our position so she was on top, and stroked my cheek with her thumb. I wanted so bad to tell her how I didn't want to hide our relationship. Wanted to shout out that I had such deep feelings for her.

But I needed to show her I cared for her - and am willing to do anything to make her happy. She kissed my cheek once more before getting up and going to get her book.

I propped myself on my elbow and raised an eyebrow. "What?" She asked, walking out the lounge and up the stairs. I jumped up and caught up to her. We went into her room and she turned to me.

"We get the house to ourselves with no one to interrupt, and you want to read a book." I said, making her raise an eyebrow. "It's a good book." I stared blankly at her, not wanting to seem rude if I rolled my eyes or got angry.

She just laughed and took a step forward, resting her one hand on my cheek. "Well what did you have in mind?" She asked, her voice soft.

I glanced down at her lips, and swallowed nervously. I know I can't be impulsive all the time - especially if I don't want to seem like I want to always make a move, because she might think I'm weird.

So I swallowed down what I was going to say and said, "Nothing, I just wanted to be with you." She was surprised by the answer I gave, but smiled. I sat down on her bed with her and she carried on reading her book.

I found the silence lulling me to sleep, and soon enough I was lying with my head on her lap.

~ Line Break ~

I was awoken by Annabeth. "Are they home?" I asked, rubbing my eyes and getting ready to make a quick jump to my room before anyone came upstairs.

"No." She said, resting a hand on my arm and stopping me from getting up. I looked at her, surprised. "I just didn't want to wake you but found I had to if we wanted us time before everyone comes back."

It made her rosy cheek but made my brain feel like mush. I slide my hand to her cheek and pulled her mouth gently to mine. Parting my lisp before I kissed her, our lips pressed together.

With a hand rested gently on my chest, I rolled her so she was in her back. Our kegs tangled and my whole body felt like it was on hot wire. Every movement seemed to make my skin feeling hotter.

I moved a hand to rest on her skin on her back. She shuddered under me and I grinned victoriously. Soon enough my shirt was on the floor and her shirt was scrunching up, making the skin on our stomachs blossom with heat.

Before anything could happen, we heard the front door being opened and voices. We froze, forgetting completely about hiding or anything. They started to descend the stairs, and we still lay silent.

"Oh, I remember the days I used to check on Piper before bed. Anyway, she made me stop doing it because it was embarrassing when she was seventeen," I heard Aphrodite say.

"The good, old days. Anyway, good night." My dad said. We heard shuffling and three doors closing. I glanced down at Annabeth who seemed just as relieved. "I'm guessing that is your cue." She said.

Kissing her neck, a said softly in her ear, "Sure you don't want me to stay?" She hesitated. "I don't know." She said, her voice unsure. I got up, grabbing my shirt and pulling it back on.

She still stayed there, unsure still. I leaned across the bed, kissing her cheek before getting up and leaving her room. I had just gotten into my room and pulled off my clothes till I was in my boxers when the door knob made a soft sound.

Annabeth came in, her pajamas on. "I changed my mind." She said, making me grin and scoop her up, making her giggle. Oh how she makes me smile.


	8. Tell Me Why

Chp 8  
Annabeth's POV

I got up early, going downstairs to get a cup of coffee to wake me up. The house was very quiet - and I was pretty sure no one else would be getting up just yet. But no such luck.

I walked into the kitchen to see my mom drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. She glanced up, seeing it was me, then looked down, saying, "Morning."

I gave a stiff food morning and went to make myself coffee. We didn't say anything, I guess there was nothing to say. She was eternally disappointed in me and I had to deal with it.

I checked the time in the clock. It was only seven in the morning. So I decided to go sit on the front porch if the house. Walking out into the chilly weather, I stood looking out at the view of the Crystal clear water running rough the mountains.

I pulled my sweater closer to me, resting the mug on the railing on the porch. I glanced behind me as I heard the front door being opened. I felt my heart leap when I saw it was Percy.

I had really grown to being close to him, cuddling into his chest and sharing kisses. He wore blue jeans with vans and a blue hoodie. His black hair fell in just the right way and his sea green eyes had my stomach releasing butterflies.

"Morning." He said. I knew other people must be up as he didn't kiss my cheek or wrap his arm around my waist. He took my mug and had a sip of my coffee. Giving it back, he looked at me.

"So my dad wants to go on a hike with me, and wants to invite Ares too." He said. I felt my heart drop. "Okay, I guess I'll just be on my own here." I said and gave a little smile. He chuckled and said, "Aphrodite is planning on going shopping with you and your mom."

I wanted to claw my eyes out at the very image of me having to spend the day with my mom. "Good morning! Isn't it just lovely." Aphrodite said, interrupting us. She managed to pull us inside and get us seated at the table.

The chef lady brought through the breakfast and we all started to dig in. "So I'm going with these two to show them the nice paths." Ares said, gesturing to Percy and his dad.

"I think I'm going to show Athena around the shops. Do you want to join, Ann?" Aphrodite asked. I shook my head. "No thanks, I'm reading a good book. I think I'll just relax here."

I was so relieved when she said that it was fine. So I went to my room when they all went off to get whatever they needed for the day. I was lying on my bed, when Percy came in, closing the door behind him.

He leaned over and said, "Really wish you were coming with me." I chuckled, brushing his hair out his eyes. "Don't worry, it's not much of loss." I said. He leaned forward, kissing me sweetly.

"Please, it's like losing the world to me." He said against my lips. Without he was up, planting a kiss on my forehead, before leaving. I lay on my bed, thinking about him for a long time.

Soon I was lying on my side, letting the sound of the rustling wind outside lull me into a nap.

~ Line Break ~

I pricked my ears as I heard a little knock at my door. Still drowsy, I turned over, burying myself back into the bed. I was completely unaware of someone coming in. I opened one eye as I heard something being put down.

I turned around and saw Percy with two cups of coffee on the table. He smiled and said, "Enjoy your nap?" I smiled softly and sat up, rubbing my eyes. He sat next to me, kicking his shoes off first.

"Is anyone else home?" I asked. He shook his head. "They all decided to go on the walk I just went on." He said, making me sigh with relief. He passed me a mug and me sat there, sipping our drinks.

He put our mugs down when we were finished and we sat there for a moment. "I missed you." He said, lacing our fingers. I smiled and leaned in, meeting his lips halfway.

It was slow at first but gradually grew more intense. His shirt fell to the floor along with mine. My skin felt hot, his hands resting on either side of my head as we lay down on the bed.

His hard muscles pressed onto my skin, and I couldn't have felt better. We were too caught up in each other that we didn't hear the front door. "Hi Ann, I was -" a voice said and Percy and I froze.

We looked back at where Aphrodite stood shocked. She quickly covered her face and I pulled my top back on. "Um, I was just going to say I have fresh towels for you." She handed me the towels and quickly went out, closing the door behind her.

It was so embarrassing that I wanted to laugh. I turned to Percy who had just pulled his top back on. Sighing, I rubbed my temple. "Well that was interesting." I said, not sure how to react.

"I'm sorry, do you want me to go explain?" He asked. I thought for a moment before saying, "It's fine, I'll come with." He gave an unsure look before we went downstairs, finding her drinking a glass if water in the kitchen.

She stood there, giving a small smile. "Well that was - interesting." She said, putting the glass down and crossing her arms, giving a mischievous smile. Percy and I exchanged a small question if who would start off explaining.

"Okay, I'm sorry about you finding us in a," I started, thinking for the words. "Compromising position." She nodded. "But technically you should have knocked first to preserve my privacy." I stated.

She blushed. "I'm sorry, you're right." She apologized, looking sheepish. She quickly shook it off and said, "So your parents know about this?" She obviously knew the answer was no but wanted to get all the details.

"No." Percy said. She raised an eyebrow. "And for now, they don't need to know." I clarified. She furrowed her eyebrows. "Annabeth," She lowered her voice, "You know your mom doesn't take kindly to people keeping secrets from her or lying to her."

I swallowed and nodded. "That's why you can't tell anyone." I said. She was going to question it but I pleaded with my eyes. She was the reason I got into deep trouble with my mom, and she knew I was trusting her with our relationship now.

She cast her eyes on Percy. I looked at him and he glanced at me before looking at Aphrodite. They seemed of exchange a silent conversation of their own. She nodded and took a long sip of her drink.

The front door opened and we all regained a happy mood. "Hello!" Aphrodite said, greeting her husband and Percy and my parents. They all started up conversation and we retreated to the lounge.

We sat in silence for a long while. "Perce, I'm thinking maybe we should just not do this for the rest of the holiday. Just to play it safe, okay?" I said softly, looking at him. He looked at me, but his whatever emotions he was feeling. I wished I could know - I hated not knowing how he felt about us.

"Okay, yeah sure." He said, coughing. I nodded and glanced to check if the cost was clear before planting a soft kiss on his cheek. "Hope that'll be enough to last us the weekend." I said softly into his ear, making his smile reappear.

The day was very un eventful after that. Well, despite the glances I kept receiving from Aphrodite. Panic rose in my chest every time she and my mom started conversation. I was so paranoid she would say something accidentally.

I hated having to hide everything in order to maintain a mutual relationship with her. Why couldn't she have turned out to rather be one of those moms that love to hear about their daughters latest romance, comfort her through a breakup and do girly stuff together.

But she was short tempered. She always expected to get her way. She never acknowledged any of my achievements, but always had something to say at my failures. She was always bringing me down. Why? Please, just tell me why.


	9. Secrets Unfolded

Chp 9  
Percy's POV  
One Month Later

I wasn't sure wether to be angry at her or love the thrill if having this secret, sexy relationship. She drove me crazy unknowingly. She made me want to see her smile twenty four seven. I wanted to be able to hold her in my arms whenever, wherever, and feel her warmth.

But she had to choose to be scared of what anyone else is going to say, to hide her feelings for me. It made me wonder sometimes if she was just doing this so she could later on rebel against her mom, using me up just as a token to rebel against her mom.

But most if the time I just saw her trying to keep the beauty of our pure relationship away from harm. I knew we wouldn't get much love and affection from her mom if it came out, and she would probably hurt Annabeth more than she does.

This all came into my mind as I pulled into Aphrodite and Ares' home. Annabeth couldn't come due to some function to had to attend, so it was me stuck with adults for the next three hours.

Ares greeted me and I walked into his household. Why was I even invited to come when I didn't even have company to talk to? Dinner was pleasant, nothing seemed too out of the blue.

It flew by and before I knew it, we were settling into the lounge for coffee. I casually just sat back, letting the adults talk. When their was a moment if silence, the most red alert came up. "Athena, why did you set Annabeth to go to this function tonight when we all knew we were having our monthly dinner?"

Aphrodite waited patiently for her friend to answer. Athena looked shocked by the question but put her mug down. "Because she needs to learn to take control of adult situations. She has to learn to just have to turn important things down to keep her working status maintained." She said.

Now this conversation had all us guys listening. "Don't you think she does already know how to handle her life? It's not like she's constantly partying or getting arrested for drunk driving of something awful." She replied.

Athena set a defined look on her face and said, "Please, she's a child. She's too big for her boots." Athena said, making me furrow my eyebrows. Aphrodite looked as shocked as us guys to hear so.

"Too big for her boots? By the way you think of her she barely has anything." Aphrodite said all defensively. "What are you talking about?" Athena said, scowling.

I could see it coming. A nuclear bomb was going to be dropped. "Athena, I thought you were smart enough to realize how you are messing with Ann's life." She said.

"Me messing with her life? That is complete rubbish. All I've done for her is have to teach her to not mess around." Athena retorted. Us guys were only slightly aware of the front door opening and closing.

"No, all you've ever done is screw her around! If I were her, I would have set my grounds. I wouldn't take any if your crap!" Aphrodite said, boiling with fury. Athena was about to give her a tongue lashing when Aphrodite looked over her shoulder and we all looked in that direction.

A very panicky looking Annabeth stood, not sure what to make of the situation. "Oh, speak of the devil." Athena said, searing with fury. She stood and stood in front of Annabeth.

"So you're going around telling people I talk crap to you? I've probably talked enough sense in you to make sure you don't screw up everything." She said. Annabeth processed exactly what had just been discussed.

She looked like a deer in front if the headlights. I wanted to stand up but my legs wouldn't obey, "I - I didn't-" she started but Aphrodite stood. "Athena, she didn't." She tried to reason but Athena ignored her.

"I don't treat you any better than I treat anyone else at work. Because, like them, you are a child. You have been fed off my spoon for an extremely long time. But all you've ever done is-" Athena started but Annabeth snapped.

"Disappoint you?" She finished. Athena obviously didn't think her daughter would stand up for herself. "I've always disappointed you." She said.

"You call me a child, but I wouldn't even know what that means because I had to grow up too quickly to enjoy that luxury. Always having to lease you, make sure I didn't have to get sent to counseling because I had to just be fine with having just a dad. All because you couldn't be adult enough to realize I'm not just an emotionless object. I'm a living breathing human."

That shocked her even more. "Tell it straight to me. You never wanted me, it was just an unfortunate accident that happened with my dad and you made sure as soon as I was born to get away from any parental jobs." She said.

Athena finally answered. "You're being such a child. You've always been a child. Just grow up! You can't go running to people complaining about your mommy problems." She said, angrily.

"Why do you refer to me as a child? I'm twenty eight!" Annabeth retorted. "Because you decided to make a stupid decision when you were still a child." She said.

"What decision?"

"You decided to go sleep with some idiot. That was so unbelievable. You made the stupidest decision ever. How could my daughter show me she wasn't who I wanted her to be?"

Wait, what? "And then you still make sure to be fine by getting an abortion after you found out you were pregnant. You think I would let you just think that was okay? You were completely idiotic!" Her mom shouted.

"I wasn't pregnant!" Annabeth shouted. It silenced everyone. "Yeah, I had gone over to his house and Aphrodite had found me constantly running to the bathroom. I had food poisoning, not morning sickness." She clarified.

"But you said you had an abortion?" Aphrodite said out loud. "I couldn't have gotten pregnant." She said. "You most certainly could have!" Athena said, absurd. "It was impossible." She said, looking annoyed.

"What rubbish!" Athena said. "Because he found out he was infertile!" She said, silencing everyone for three long pauses. "I became emotional because he said we should break up because he knew if things got too serious, I would want kids, and he is physically unable to have children." She said.

Her mom got a blank expression. "And I needed you to be a mother, to help me through that. But you were too worried about your reputation, afraid someone would find out and I would disgrace you." She said.

I heart had long leapt into my throat and my brain had processed every detail. Her mom had a blank expression, and for a moment I thought she would apologize for everything, be a better mother.

But she just set her jaw and said, "You don't think I acted like a mother? Fine. Enjoy acting out your new role as an adult. Screw around whoever you want. Be my guest. Forget anything I ever said."

"You don't think you have a mother? Fine, then I no longer want you as my daughter. You can go back to your father if any of his new family still want you. Because most certainly no one wants you here." She said into her own daughters face.

I clenched my jaw and stood, standing between them. "Stop it." I hissed. She stared at me as if I had a third eye. "You're being completely ridiculous." I spat out. "I can't let you just get away with hurting Annabeth again and again. The fact that your own daughter is scared of you and makes sure she doesn't disappoint you shocks me."

"Who are you to defend her? Had she become such a child now she doesn't speak for herself like she apparently has just done?" She asked.

"Why do you insult her? Every word you say to her is as sharp as a knife. I can't stand the fact that I have to watch her put a fake smile on after being verbally abused by her own mother." I said.

"And she is wanted. Aphrodite would adopt her if she could - she's been more of a mother to her than you have." I said. "And I most certainly want her. I won't let you stand in the way I feel about her because she doesn't want to disappoint you due to you and my dad's rivalry."

It's like the air had been taken from Athena's lungs. "Why can't you just see the most amazing, caring, beautiful young women I and everyone else sees? Why do you have to be so hostile?" I said.

Annabeth stared at me in awe. Wrapping a protective around around her waist, I said, "We're leaving. Thank you for dinner Aphrodite." With that I walked her to the door, got my jacket, opened the door for her and we were out the household.

We got in our separate cars and I followed her to wherever she wanted to go. I was surprised that she lead me to my own house. We got out our cars, her not exactly taking in what was happening around her.

I led her up to my room, helping her pull of her top and giving her one of mine. We changed out of our other clothes and she crawled into bed next to me. I let her tears seep onto my skin.

I wanted her to know I just wanted to be here for her, I wasn't going anywhere. Soon enough we both drifted off to sleep.


	10. Mending Your Heart

Chp 10  
Percy's POV

I woke up, blinking my eyes as the sunlight streamed through the windows. I turned to see Annabeth sleeping soundly, tear stained cheeks from the night before. I wanted so badly to make her feel better. Not like her mother made her feel.

I kissed her forehead before getting up. I got into a shower, running my fingers through my hair. I sighed, trying to let the warm water relax my tense muscles. I wanted to let out all the anger I had at Athena.

I got out, flicking my wet hair. I got changed into my sweats and a blue t-shirt. I came out my bathroom, seeing Ann still asleep. I smiled at her sleeping figure before going downstairs.

I had just made myself a cup of coffee when there was a knock at my door. I opened it, finding my dad. He gave a smile and I returned it, exchanging a hug. I let him in and we went to the kitchen.

I offered him coffee but he said he had already had. After a few moments of silence, he asked, "So you and Annabeth?" It made me feel like a nervous teenager again but I nodded with defiance, ready to stand up for her if possible.

But he just smiled. "How?" Was all he managed to get out, chuckling. I smiled, knowing he wasn't angry about it. "Well, we kind of met at a bar. Be both were a bit drunk. Bottom line, she ended up coming to my place, and I didn't think she would be able to remember her address so let her stay the night." I said.

He smirked but didn't comment. "So we kinda just, you know, start seeing each other more after that." I said. He scratched his chin and asked, "How long since the whole meeting at a bar?"

I thought a bit. "Two to three months?" I said, trying to think. He raised an eyebrow. "How have I been so oblivious to this?" Phenomenon asked, but I chuckled. There was a knock at the door, so he followed me as I answered him and went to get the door.

"She didn't want anyone to know due to you and her mom not being on best terms." I said. He nodded as I opened the door to be met with Aphrodite and Ares. "Hi." I said, not sure what to say due to what happened yesterday.

I ket them in, closing the door as she asked, "Do you know where Annabeth is? I tried calling her apartment. When she didn't answer I thought either she's ignoring me or something's wrong. And since you two-" she kind of trailed off and I felt all their eyes on me again.

"Yeah, she's upstairs." I said. We all looked up as I saw Annabeth descending the stairs. Aphrodite pulled her into a bone crushing hug when she got to the bottom. She was wearing her sweats and a loose top.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for things to turn out like that. I forgot completely that you were going to be able to make it for tea." Aphrodite carried on as she apologized profusely.

"It's fine." Annabeth said, pulling back and giving a brief smile. "Annabeth, we're just sorry that things turned out like that. We didn't mean for her to raise her voice at you." Ares said, backing up his wife.

"No worries, I'm used to it." She said, sighing. I coffee suddenly tasted bitter, and the thought at how Athena had made Annabeth feel two feet tall made anger coarse through my veins. But I had to be here for her.

I could see Aphrodite wanted to push the subject but so did Ares. He quickly stopped her by saying, "I'm sure you just would like some time to yourself, so we'll head off." Aphrodite obviously wanted to stay but decided it was the right thing.

With an exchange of good byes, the three left. I threw out my now cold coffee and followed Annabeth up the stairs to my room. She was looking out the window at the valley below. Her arms were pulled close to her chest to protect her.

I came towards her, standing in front if her. She looked up and her eyes became watery. "I'm sorry, I should have told you about it. I should have made you aware." She said, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

I guided her face to look up to me. Wiping away her tears with my thumb, I said, "Annabeth, you had enough to deal with your mom." She shook her head and I felt her legs give out under her.

Scooping her up in my arms, I carried her to the bed and pulled her into my chest. "Percy, she doesn't want anything to do with me. She doesn't want me to be her daughter anymore." She sobbed.

"I failed her. I disappointed her. Why couldn't I have been what she wanted? Why couldn't I prove to her I was what she wanted?" She said. She carried on, not letting me get a word in. Then she said something that made my hate for her mother burn bright. "Why couldn't she have just had an abortion?"

I pulled her up, carrying her as she fought against me. I put her in the shower and, holding her arms above her head, I switched on the cold shower spray. She gasped, fighting against me as it drenched us.

I turned it off and she breathed heavily. "Don't ever say that again." I said, choking back a sob. "You've gone so long hearing insulting things from your mom, that your starting to believe it."

"She has only ever made you feel small, and you're not that, you stand tall with pride, you have an amazing personality, you would go to any length to please other people." I said.

She had stopped crying and was listening intently to me. "She is just wrong. The biggest lie she has told is that you're not wanted. I want you." I said. I lowered my voice. "I don't just want you. I need you, Annabeth."

She was shocked. "Because I love very little thing about you. I don't care about what your mom thinks you're like. You make me feel like a better person. I want to be able to tell you you're beautiful and I want you to believe it. I want you to believe and understand that the days of you getting pushed around is over. I won't let anyone make you feel bad about yourself."

She swallowed and nodded. "I love you too, Percy." She said, a small smile coming onto her face. I smiled lovingly at her. She shuddered, and I realized we had just had cold water sprayed into us.

I turned the water to a hotter temperature, letting the water warm us up. I lowered my mouth to her, kissing her softly as the water flowed over us. She cupped my cheek, kissing back.

She managed to peel of her top, and I did the same. Turning off the shower, I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her, rubbing my hand up and down her arms to warm her up.

We changed into a mother pair of sweats and I different top and I lay down with her in the bed. I smiled down at her as she lay peacefully. Lacing our fingers, she kissed my neck softly and said in my ear, "I love you."

I smiled and hovered over her. "I love you too." I said. She grinned and I lowed my mouth to hers. She giggled as we cuddled up, rolling around as phew fought for dominance of who would be on top. For the first time all day, I felt freedom of expression.


	11. Good News

Chp 11  
Annabeth's POV

I got up to the smell of pancakes cooking. I had a quick shower and slipped into a mid thigh length blue dress. I tied my hair up in a messy bun and picked up my shoes. Walking downstairs, I placed them at the front door.

I walked into the kitchen, seeing Percy still in his boxers with his messy black hair as amazing as always. I walked towards him and wrapped my arms around his waist, kissing his neck softly.

He turned around sliding his hands to my back, and I wrapped my arms loosely around his neck. He kissed my lips softly and I pulled back, grinning. "Sleep well?" He asked, turning to save the pancake on the stove.

"Yeah, and I'm going to go get my stuff from my office today." I said. He turned around, looking at me with a raised eyebrow. "Ann, you can give it time. You don't have to go sort it out just yet." He said.

"The sooner I get things sorted, I can move on and enjoy life more." I said. He lifted my chin up gently with his finger. I gave a smile and said, "Don't worry, I won't let her bite me off." He gave a small smile and pressed a kiss to my forehead.

We ate together at his kitchen table and then he went to shower. Before going upstairs, he asked, "So I'll see you at lunch?" I nodded. "If I can help it." I said, chuckling.

He gave his breath taking smile and went upstairs. I slipped on my heels and grabbed my bag. I left his place, driving to my moms firm. I was greeted by the guy at the front door and went up the elevator to the right floor.

Going in, I smiled at the secretary who was chatting to one of the interns. I went into my office, collecting all my things. I went to the secretary and asked for a box to put my stuff in. She seemed shocked but I just gave a friendly smile and she got one.

I started packing up my stuff. I picked a photo frame I had in my desk, and smiled down at it. It had a picture if my dad, my step mom Helen and their kids, Bobby and Matthew. The boys would be eighteen this year. I put it in the box and picked up a one a remembered I had borrowed from the secretary the week before.

I walked out my office and towards her when I saw my mom walking with the interns. "Annabeth, where have you been? It's nine o' clock."she said, frantically. I gave Linda her pen back. She noticed my box in my office and looked back to me.

"What?" She asked, confused. "Well I just came to collect my stuff. I got a new job." I said, walking back to my office. Everyone seemed to be holding their breath. "You're leaving? But-" she tried to find her words.

"You can't." She said, looking confused still. I turned to her. "I am. I made an adult decision. I've actually made a lot but you just never noticed." I said. She was shocked yet again.

I walked back into my office and carried on. I looked up as the door closed and my mom stood there. "When did you decide this?" She asked. "I'd been thinking about it for a long time." I said.

"Why didn't you tell me? Or discuss it?" She asked. I looked at her as if she were crazy. I just scoffed and shook my head, opening the door as I took some papers to be shredded in the printing room.

She followed me and asked, "What?" I turned to her and said, "Why do you care now? It's as if you never treated me like you did before." She swallowed. I knew she knew. Maybe we had made her see the light.

"Look, I cannot be under you for the rest of my life. I can't stand in your shadow. I need to start my own reputation." I said, and she followed me as I walked back to my office, taking my box and putting it on Linda's desk, I turned to her.

"I'm sorry I've disappointed you. But I can't work for you. But when you are ready to be more like a mother, tell me - I'll be here. Because even if you don't want to be here for me, I'm not going anywhere." I said. The people around were eavesdropping, and glancing at each other.

"I just have to ask one more question." She said, before I turned. "Why didn't you say anything about Percy?" She asked. "Because you would have made sure I didn't get involved with him." I said.

I turned to one of the interns, Tim, and asked, "Can you help me carry this down to my car?" He nodded, and picked up the box. I said goodbye to Linda and we went down to my car. "So you are leaving?" He asked. I nodded. "Yeah, I guess no more helping you guys out of her big disagreements." I said, make him chuckle.

I said goodbye, and drove to my place. I opened up, not believing the last time I had come here. I picked up a book that had fallen off my coffee table. I was basically at Percy's place most of the time that I was hardly ever here.

I went into my bedroom and smiled as I saw one of Percy's shirts on the floor. I picked it up, immediately smelling his scent. I folded it and put it on my kitchen table. I stared around the apartment.

I took a deep breath, not sure what to do till lunch. My phone started to ring. I was surprised to see it was Helen. "Hi!" I said, smiling to myself. "Annabeth! How lovely to hear from you." She said, sounding happy.

"Same to you." I said,

"So we wanted to know if you want to Skype later? Maybe tonight?" She asked.

"Yeah, of course."

"Great, see you then." She said. She hung up and I smiled to myself. I sat down in my lounge and started sorting through the stuff. I put the stationary and what not in my study, and my drawing books.

I placed the photo frame on my desk in my study and smiled. It didn't we matter that she was my step mom. She was there for me most of my life. And I couldn't imagine not having my brothers, even if they were annoying at times.

I ended up unpacking whatever else. My phone rang and I grinned, seeing it was Percy. "Hello." I said, happily. "Hey, I have to finish two or three emails here at work, but then I have the rest of the day off due to there being a function this afternoon that my dad is holding." He said.

"Cool, so then what are we gonna do instead?" I asked. "Maybe meet back at my place. If you want me to pick you up at your place then that's fine too." He said, making me smile. "I'll be at your place. See you then." I said, then hung up.

I grabbed some clothes from my cupboard then suddenly realized how little clothes were in my cupboard. It made me blush, wondering if Percy was fine with me just leaving my stuff at his place.

I didn't dwell on it, as I was in a good mood. I went out my apartment building and drove to his place. I glanced up at the threatening clouds of rain. I knocked, the house cleaner answering.

Her name was Julia, and she was always in a good mood. She was probably in her late forties. I wasn't too sure. "How are you?" She asked as I came in and she closed the door.

"I'm fine thank you and you?" I asked. "Splendid." She said. It made me chuckle. "I must be such a pain, adding it the mess you have to pick up." She waved it off. "If anything, you make sure he cleans up after himself." She said. "And he changed so quickly too, surprising me as he's been a bachelor for the past ten years."

I thought about it. "Maybe it's just because he's trying to impress me." I joked. "I'm sure he does it with all the girls." She smiled and patted my arm. "Please he hardly ever brought a girl around. He's very much so a loyal person."

She seemed to remember something as her face went into concentration. "Well there was a time when he got his heart broken. He had just turned twenty, and found out his friend had been seeing his girlfriend. He decided not to have proper relationships after that, more like one night stands." She said.

It surprised me, but kind of made me blush due to me supposedly being a one night stand that overstayed. "Anyway, his mom managed to talk some sense into him. He hasn't been with anyone since, afraid to break someone's heart." She gave me a wink. "I guess things are changing."

"What do you mean?" I asked, wanting to know more. She just turned at the kitchen doorway and said, "I guess he's not afraid to be in a relationship with you as he knows he won't be breaking your heart."

That had two meanings to it but I decided just to chuckle at the gossipy cleaner. I went upstairs and put my overnight bag down. I checked that my iPad was charged up, making sure it was ready for me to Skype my gap family in the evening.

I changed out of my clothes and into a pair of sweat pants and a top. I went downstairs and got out some left over chicken salad from the night before. I looked up as Percy closed the front door behind him. Julia, who was just getting her bag, gave him a smile.

"I'll see you on Wednesday. Don't make too much of a mess." She joked, patting his arm and making him laugh. She left and he saw me, smiling. I had just out the food into the microwave.

He cupped my face and gave me a kiss, making my nerves tingle. We had a chilled afternoon, relaxing into his bedroom and exchanging kisses. He decided to ask a question I knew was going to come up after me had settled down a bit.

"So how were things with your mom this morning?" He asked. I shrugged. "She acted all surprised that I was going. But I told her that even though she treated me the way she did, I'm still going to be here if she needs me." I said.

He looked surprised. "But she had treated you like you were nothing." He questioned. I sighed. "I know, but why should I treat her the same way? Then I'm no better than she is. I'm sorry if you don't like that I am forgiving her, but that's me. I can't let it worry me for the rest if my life." I said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." He said. He smiled and stroked my cheek. "Your so amazing." He said, maki me laugh and the tension break. We went back to our usual chatting about whatever we could think of.

At around three he went downstairs to finish some work. So I decided to just read some emails. Nothing interesting at all. Percy came in, looking for something in his cupboard. I thought I was going to die of boredom when I saw an incoming Skype call.

I accepted it and saw four smiling faces. "Hey Ann, how are you my girl?" My spade asked, making me grin. "I'm great thanks and you?" I asked.

"Good." He said. I smiled at the boys. They had both grown taller, their hair looking messy as always. "How you guys?" I asked. "Amazing! You wouldn't believe how much fun we're having with senior year." Matt said.

"You would t believe the trouble they've been getting into." Helen corrected, shaking her head with a smile. I laughed as they protested.

"So how are things there?" Helen asked. I shrugged with a smile. "It's good, and there? Everything still the same?" I asked. "Yes, everything's good here." My dad grinned and looked at Helen. "Can I tell her yet?" Bobby asked, impatiently.

"Be patient!" She said, making the boys all sulk before she put on a smile and asked, "So have you met anyone yet?" I shook my head at the question that came up and said, "Maybe." It made Helen grin and Percy laugh.

I looked up and he smiled at me, finally having found what he was looking for. "Maybe? That's cold." He joked. I laughed and turned back to see four people with raised eyebrows.

Percy came into the picture and waved. "Hi, I'm Percy." He said, making me die if embarrassment at the way Helen was grinning. "Oh, Annabeth! Why didn't you tell me you were seeing someone?" She asked, making my cheeks flush red and she attempted to whisper, "He's cute." Everyone heard though and Percy laughed next to me.

"While you discuss my cuteness I'm going to be downstairs." He joked, and I hit his arm, making him chuckle as he got up and left. "So I guess that answers that." Dad said, smirking at me.

"Well I guess we can hear more about this mystery guy when we come down on Wednesday!" Helen said, happily. I grinned from ear to ear. "Oh my word? How long are you down for?" I asked. "Just till Sunday but we still get to see you." Dad said, a smile on his face.

I couldn't wait to see them again. It had been over a year now. I looked up as Percy came back in. But dad just asked, "Do you know anywhere we could maybe stay while we're down?"

Percy must have heard as he came back into the picture. "You can come stay at my place? I have plenty of rooms." He said. "Oh, we wouldn't want to inconvenience you if you were busy." Dad said.

Percy waved it off. "Honestly, I'm fine with it." He said. So it was settled, they were coming down. Which meant them interrogating Percy. But still! I was going to see them again.


	12. Meeting The Parents

Chp 12  
Anabeths POV

I smiled as I saw my family coming out if baggage claim. I greeted them, giving them all big hugs and making sure to ruffle the boys' hair. I showed them to my car and we all piled in.

I started the drive to Percy's place and asked, "How was the flight?" I was told about Bobby trying to chat to a pretty girl across the wisely and his coke getting knocked out his hand my some person running to the bathroom.

He sulked about it, saying he wasn't chatting her up and what not. As we rolled up into the drive way, they all checked the place out. "Wow, he must be rich." Matt mused, and received a scowling from Helen for being rude.

We all got out and they got their bags. We walked to the front door and I opened it. Letting them in, I showed them up to their rooms and then they all met me back downstairs.

I handed them cups if coffee and dad glanced around the large foyer. "This is a lovely home." He said. I smiled. "Yeah." I showed them through to the lounge and we all sat down.

"So where is Percy?" Helen asked. "He's at work." I said. Dad frowned. "Did you take off leave to pick us up?" He asked. I shook my head and put my mug down. "Actually I quit my job." I said, knowing this would come up.

"What? You were working with your mom weren't you?" He asked. I nodded. "Yeah, but-" I hesitated. I didn't know how to explain it as they didn't know about how she treated me. "It's complicated but I start my new job on Monday." I said.

Dad gave me a look, and I knew he wanted me to tell him when we were alone. I nodded and Helen asked, "So why did I not know about you being in a relationship?" She asked, grinning.

I chuckled as the boys groaned. "No one really knew till Friday." I said. "Well how did you meet?" She asked. I decided it wasn't safe to explain me being drunk and going to his place so settled with, "My mom made me to to a gala type thing and I met him there."

"And what does he do?" She asked. "Marine biology." I said. "Oh, how interesting!" She said, grinning. I chuckled. I managed to escape her questions as she went for a nap and the boys went to play on the phones.

My dad sat in the lounge with me. "So you quit?" He asked. I nodded. "Um, this might sound weird to you and you might be mad that I didn't tell you. But mom was verbally abusing me."

He looked shocked. "She kept making me work overtime, made me feel alone, didn't let me see any guys. She said I disappointed her." I said. I glanced up at him as he processed it. "Anyway, it was getting worse. And then I met Percy."

"She actually has a rivalry with his dad and wasn't impressed that I met him. So it was getting worse, and she was insulting me in front if work colleagues and what not."

"So I didn't want to tell her about me seeing Percy, so we kept it secret then Aphrodite caught us. She didn't say anything but got upset about my mom getting between us. So she asked something on Friday when they all had dinner together."

"I arrived, unaware of the conversation. She humiliated me in front of all of them and she finally said she treated me like a child due to the whole deal with Charlie." I shook my head.

"She said she wanted to disown me, and that she wasn't sure if you guys still loved me but said No one wanted me here. And then. Percy stood up and defended me and said he wanted me." I looked up at him.

"So I found a new job and packed up my stuff on Monday morning." I finished. He sat in silence before moving forward to hug me. It shocked me, but I hugged him back. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"I didn't want you to worry about me. You already have your job, and Helen and the boys to worry about." I said. He sighed and rubbed my arm. "Annabeth, we're all a family. We have to be there for each other. We're all a family."

I gave a small smile and he went off to go find Helen. They all kind if just walked around, finding whatever they needed. I grabbed a book and started reading. The time seemed to tick by faster. Before I knew it, I was looking up as I heard the front door.

I got up and smiled at Percy. His hair was wind swept, making my heart leap. He flashed me a grin, and cupped my cheek with his free hand. Lowering his mouth to mine. "Your family here?" He mumbled against my mouth. I nodded and he smiled.

"Ew, no PDA in front of us." Bobby moaned, as he and Matt came down the stairs from their room. I laughed with Percy and we all turned to see my dad and. Helen coming down the stairs.

"Guys, he's just gotten home. You haven't even given him time to put his things down." Helen scowled the boys and Percy and I chuckled. Shifting his laptop bag to his other hand, he held up his right hand. "Hi, you must be Annabeth's dad. I'm Percy." He said, and I smiled at his manners.

My dad smiled and shook his hand. "Fred." He said. My dad shook. Helen and the boys' hands, introducing themselves. He held up a finger as he took his stuff to his study. "He's taller than I thought." Helen said, making me face palm as I heard Percy chuckle as he came back.

"How was your flight?" Percy asked, politely. Helen started to tell him about the spilt coke story and Bobby complained about this going to come up every time they talked.

"So everyone fine with Spaghetti bolognese for dinner?" He asked. Everyone agreed and he flashed a grin. "I'll be in the kitchen." He said, pointing that way before walking there.

Helen blinked. "He's polite and he cooks!" She said a bit too loudly and I could basically see his grin in my mind. The boys went and played on their phones and I went to go catch up with Percy in the kitchen.

"So how was your day?" He asked, getting his pre chopped onions out the fridge and got some tomatoes to chop. "Nice, just happy to see my family again." I said and he smiled. "I had a long meeting to sit through. Was pretty boring, but I survived." He joked.

As he came over to get a chopping knife out the draw next to me, he leaned in and said into my ear, "By lunch time I was just desperate to see your beautiful face again." I blushed and refrained form gasping as he pecked my neck before returning to the chopping board.

I watched as he chopped the tomatoes, doing it with precise movements. "How did you learn to cook anyway?" I asked, chuckling. "Had a lot of girls to impress." He joked, making me roll my eyes.

"Nah, after ten years of being a bachelor you kind if learn. And my mom taught me." He said, smiling. He swiftly put a bit of oil in pan and heated it up. Scraping the onion and tomatoes into it with a sizzle. I left him to carry on, running into Helen.

"Oh, good! I can now start my interrogation." She said, making me chuckle. "Go easy on him." I joked as I walked up the stairs. I went and had a shower. I came out the shower and changed into comfortable clothes.

I shook my head as I picked up one of his shirts and put it in the wash. I went back downstairs and stood in the doorway of the kitchen where Percy was getting watched as he mixed the mince he was cooking.

"So she was very embarrassed after that. She doesn't like chewing gum anymore." Helen said. Percy glanced up, smirking at me. "A fear of chewing gum, that's new." He joked. "Can we not tell Percy about my embarrassing childhood stories?" I asked, getting something to drink.

I offered them a drink and joined them. He wiped his hands off as he left the pot to simmer. My parents went to join the boys in the lounge but Perce pulled me aside. "Hey, I'm just gonna go have a shower." He said.

I smiled and nodded, and he went upstairs. Joining the others, I sat down. "He seems like a lovely person." Helen said, smiling. I chuckled. "Yeah." I said, smiling to myself.

We all had dinner and before I knew it, we were all turning in. I pulled off my clothes and pulled one of his shirts on. Crawling into bed, I buried my face into my pillow to block out the light.

I was so tired, I could just close my eyes and sleep. The light was turned for and I felt Percy slide up beside me. "You have a lovely family." He said, running his hand up my arm and down again. I smiled and gave a little noise to signal I had heard him. He just kissed my cheek and I felt my exhaustion overtake me.


	13. Brother Sister Talks

Chp 13  
Annabeth's POV

I smiled softly as I felt kisses feathered up my neck. "Morning." Percy said, his voice soft and deep in my ear. I smiled and turned my head backwards, looking up at his handsome face.

His finger instinctively lifted my chin up for him to place a kiss on my lips. I kissed back. "Morning." I mumbled against his lips. He wrapped an arm loosely around my waist and I said, "We should probably be getting up."

He frowned. "But it's still early, why can't we lie in a bit?" He asked, trying to tempt me by kissing my neck. I managed to maintain my sane-ness and said, "I think my parents will probably be getting up early."

I got up, stretching out my arms. "No fun." He said, making me glance back at him with a raspiest eyebrow. I felt like the it was taken from my lungs as I looked at him. He wasn't doing anything, just had himself propped on his elbow.

He had his usual messy hair, that happened to look perfect. His smooth, tan skin was radiant as always, the duvet showing his top half. I couldn't take it. "Five minutes." I said, crawling over the bed towards him.

He grinned and wrapped an arm around my waist, turning us over so I was on my back and he was over me. He feathered me with kisses, making me giggle. Our lips connected and moved in sync.

I wrapped my one leg around his waist and he slid his tongue over my bottom lips. We pulled away for air, our breaths labored. "Times up." I said, squeezing our from under him. He chuckled and I stood.

I got in the shower, warming my body. I got out and let him in, changing into a pair if jeans and a long sleeve top due to the thunder clouds above. I went down stairs and saw my parents at the kitchen table, reading the newspaper.

"Morning." Helen said, happily. "Good morning, sleep well?" I asked. "Like a baby." Dad said. I chuckled and made myself a cup of coffee too. "Where're the boys?" I asked. "In bed, as usual." Helen said. "Where's Percy?"

It made me blush, and I was happy my back was to them. "He's just having a shower and what not." I said. I turned back to them, my blush gone, and sipped the coffee in silence.

Soon enough I heard Percy coming down the stairs. He appeared at the doorway, his laptop in hand and slipping his phone into his pocket. "Morning." He greeted my parents with a smile. "Hey, I have to go in early now. Brian called in and said they needed extra help with something." He said.

"Okay, that's fine. See you later." I said. He smiled and pecked my cheek before grabbing an apple, saying goodbye to my parents and leaving. Helen was smiling to myself along with my dad.

"So," Dad said, standing with Helen. "Percy was telling us about some lovely museums in town. I know the boys won't be interested, so I thought maybe you wanted to relax with them while we're out."

"Do you want me to drop you off?"

He waved it off. "Don't worry, just relax. We'll get a cab." He said. So they left and I found myself sauntering to the lounge. I was surprised to see Bobby sitting there. "Hey, what's with being an early riser?" I joked, trying to lighten his sad looking mood.

"Couldn't sleep." He said, flatly, still staring out the window. I put my mug down and sat next to him. "What's up, kiddo?" I asked. He sighed, contemplating telling me what was bothering him.

"I broke up with my girlfriend." He said. Honestly, I couldn't keep track if their relationships. "Why?" I asked. He stayed silent, so I nudged him. "She started seeing another guy." He said.

I swallowed, knowing this card. "Oh, I'm sorry, when did you find out?" I asked, putting a hand in his arm. He looked at me. "On our one year anniversary about a month ago." He said. Ouch. I racked my brain for something to say that wouldn't sound sympathetic.

He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I thought, you know, maybe she might be the one? I mean, we had been best friend s since year seven. And then we go into a relationship and she disses me for my best friend Jake." He said.

I nodded. I looked up to him and saw the pain in his eyes. I knew it was his first break up. "I mean, it's not supposed to be like this, is it? It's never felt like this when I used to break up with my other girlfriends. Like my world is crumbling."

I put an arm around his shoulders and said, "Because you got your heart broken for the first time." I said. He shook his head. "Hey look, it's not in masculine or whatever to show you actually do have feelings and that you really cared for this girl." I said, shoving his shoulder lightly.

He chuckled softly and I decided I would tell him. "Well look at this. I know mom and dad didn't tell you because you guys were a bit younger when it happened, but you remember my high school sweetheart John." He nodded.

"Well we had been going out for about two years. Then he says we should breakup due to him finding out he's unable to have kids, and if we were to get more serious, I would want kids." He looked a little shocked.

"I have to tell you, that broke me down so bad. But it was good. I mean, I saw other people. And look now. If I had ever married him when I was younger, I one, wouldn't have met Percy, and two, would be unhappy due to not being able to have my own child." I said.

"So don't give up. Trust me, you only find better." I said. He slowly smiled and up gave me a big hug. "Thanks." He said, pulling away to smile at me. "So, Percy's a chilled guy." He said, smirking. "So you approve?" I joked. He nodded.

Matt joined us, looking like the walking dead due to not having combed his hair. "What are we talking about?" He asked.

"Annie's boyfriend."

"Oh geez, mom and dad are lucky to be sleeping furthest away from you guys. We have the pleasure of imagining you guys making out." Matt said, and I slapped their legs. "Ow." Bobby said, rubbing his thigh.

"So he treats you well?" He asked, and I nodded. He glanced at my hands and said, "I'm surprised you guys aren't engaged or something. You basically live with him, share a room, he cooks - I mean, you're like a freaking just married couple." Matt said.

I chuckled. "Please, Percy and I basically have been dating for three months." I said, he just shrugged. "You never know when a guy could just drop to one knee. We're very unpredictable." He said, making me roll my eyes and they laughed.

"Well, I'm taking you two to Starbucks." I said, standing up. "Are you serious?" They asked. I nodded. They rushed upstairs, coming back down in jeans and a jacket with their sneakers on. We left, them having a slap fight to try get to the front seat first.

I drove to the closest Starbucks that was next to a little mall. We went into Starbucks, ordering hot chocolates. We sat and sipped it, watching the outside busy pavements.

When we finished, I turned to them. "I'm just going to look around the mall, I won't be long. You guys can just chill or walk around. Don't go too far." I said, making them groan. 'We're not kids, we won't get knocked over."Matt said.

"But I wanna go check out their clothes shop." He said. I gave a smile and gave a wave before walking off.

~ Bobby's POV~

I sighed as I walked down a street. It was quieter, very light traffic. I saw a girl coming out a house a few meters away. There as a truck outside, and she as carrying a box. I moved out the way as a cyclist zoomed past me.

He knocked the box out the girls arms, but didn't stop to help pick it up, just ignored her. She stared at the guy and I came forward. I bent down, helping picking up some books and a pencil case. "Don't worry." She said, kneeling and picking up a textbook that had skidded across the floor.

I put the stuff in the box and looked up, meeting her eyes. I was pleasantly surprised. She was very pretty, with dirty blonde hair, and striking blue eyes. She broke into a nervous smile, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

I picked up the box and put it in the back if the truck she had been putting things in. "Thank you." She said, giving a grateful smile. "I'm Tessa." She said, holding out her hand. "Bobby." I said, shaking her hand and flashing a grin.

I felt a little tingle where our skin met. It made my heart spike. "So you moving?" I asked. She looked at the truck and nodded. "Yeah, I'm moving to San Francisco with my parents." She said.

Was it right that I did a happy dance in my head? "Oh, I live there! When you going?" I asked. She grinned. "I leave on Friday." She said. "That's so cool. Which school you going to?" I asked.

"Gateway High." I stared at here, with a smile forming. "Don't tell me, you go there?" She guessed, making me laugh. "Okay, that is just freaky." I joked. She laughed, making my heart beat faster.

"So how long are you here for?" She asked. "Just till Sunday. Came down to visit my sister." I said. She smiled. "Well my parents are going to be busy with getting settled at their new jobs so maybe you can show me around a bit?" She asked.

I felt my cheeks go pink, but just grinned and nodded. For a second I felt guilty. I had given my heart to Kim. But I remembered how I'd caught them together after the football game he'd played and knew that if she could replace me, then I could replace her.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'd like that." I said. She gave me her number and said, "I gave to finish packing this, but I'll see you next week?" She asked, and I nodded, shaking her hand. She walked back into her house.

I turned around, walking back. I couldn't get the smile off my face as I thought of her. Maybe I am able to get over her.


	14. Approval

Chp 14  
Percy's POV

I sighed as I opened my front door and hung up my coat. I was about to walk past the lounge when I heard two guys say in unison, "Evening Percy." I stopped walking and turned to the lounge.

I smiled as I saw Bobby and Matthew chilling on my couch. "Hey guys, how was your day?" I asked, putting my stuff in my study. "Good and yours?" Matt asked. "It was fine." I said, joining them in the lounge.

"Where's your sister?" I asked, makings Matt smirk. "She's not here, so no quickies available." He said, making me chuckle and shake my head. "Dude!" Bobby squirmed uncomfortably at his brothers dirty mind.

"She went to get some stuff from the shops, and mom and dad agreed to go with her." Bobby answered. "Okay." I said, giving a thankful smile. Matthew stretched out, folding his hands behind his head. "So, we thought it would be time to have that 'protective brothers talking to their sisters boyfriend' talk." He said.

I smiled, knowing this would probably come up. "Okay, what you wanna know?" I asked, relaxing. They glanced at each other. "Well, for starters, we don't want to hear about any funny business." Matt said, and groaned as his brother whacked him in the stomach.

"Sorry, what he means is, we care a lot for her. And she had her heart broken a couple times before, so when it comes to guys and her, we worry about how she's being treated and what goes on and stuff." Bobby said.

"So we just don't want to see her down again. She's too proud to ask for help for anything so she never tells us this stuff." Matt said. They both studied me with identical looks. I didn't know what to make of the looks. I decided I would have to pledge my innocence.

"I would never lay a finger on her. She knows that. You do too now. And I don't have any intentions on leaving her." I said, setting my most serious face on. They nodded. Bobby smiled to himself. "Good. Because she is ready to settle down. We can see it by the way you look at her that you feel the same." Matt said.

I smiled as they held out their hands. I shook them, relaxing into my couch again. We all turned to the door as it opened, Annabeth and her parents coming in. She flashed a smile. "Hey, those two aren't making you uncomfortable, are they?" She asked, going into the kitchen.

"Nope. Just having a normal guys convo." Matt said. She raised an eyebrow at the kitchen doorway but didn't question it. "How was work?" She asked, packing things away. I got up and joined them in the kitchen.

"It was okay, I guess. Just busy." I said, helping pack things away. She kissed my cheek and put the last packet away. "Evening Percy!" Helen said, happily. I greeted her parents.

I yawned into my hand. "I've ordered pizza for supper." Ann said. I nodded and gave the best smile I could. I went upstairs and into my bedroom. I sat on the edge of the bed, draping my arm over my eyes.

I peeked through my one eye as I heard the door being opened. Annabeth came in, giving a smile. "Hey, everything okay?" She asked, sitting next to me and looking down at me. I nodded. "Yeah, I'm just tired." I said, giving her a small smile.

"Well don't worry, it's just a quick supper than I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you got your beauty sleep." She said, stroking my cheek. I chuckled, and stopped her hand, kissing it softly. I stood up and kissed her softly. Puling away to rest my forehead against hers, I said, "I'm gonna have a shower then I'll be down."

She nodded. "The pizza should be done by then." She said. She pecked my cheek and left. I jumped into the shower, letting the warm water run over my exhausted body. I got out, drying myself. I got dressed into sweats and a top, then went back downstairs.

Bobby had just closed the door, holding some pizza boxes while the others got ready around the table. I sat down in between Annabeth and Bobby, and she brushed her knee against mine.

We all started digging in, me just keeping quiet, afraid to use so much energy that I would fall asleep at the table. I was so interested in staring at my water, I didn't realize I was being talked to. "Percy?" Annabeth said, nudging me back to life.

I looked up and gave them all a smile. "You okay?" Matt asked. I chuckled and nodded, "Yeah, sorry. I'm just tired." Helen gave a small smile. "Please, go to bed. We've already invaded your home, we don't want to disrupt you further." She said.

I stood, shaking my head. "No, it's fine. Honestly." I said, collecting the plates. Helen rested her hand on mine. "Percy, you're practically part of the family already. Don't make me be like a mother to you now and order you to bed." She said.

I chuckled, and she pried the dishes out my hands. "Okay, I'm going. Good night." I said. I kissed Annabeth's cheek and she gave me a smile. I dragged my body upstairs before collapsing onto my bed and falling asleep not long after that.

~ Line Break ~

I gave an encouraging smile to Annabeth as we walked into the airport with her parents. "Looks like we're going to have to say our goodbyes." Fred said. Annabeth turned to her brothers and Helen.

While she was busy, her dad pulled me aside. Here would be whether he approves or not. "Percy, I've always been hesitant to let Annabeth date people. But she's an adult, and I need to realize I'm going to have to give her away some time." He said.

"But I couldn't not notice how you have everything she deserves. You're kind, thoughtful. You care a lot for her. I know you would never hurt her. And she needs someone to look out for her. So thank you." He put out his hand and I smiled, shaking it.

He turned to his daughter and gave her a big hug while I shook the boys' hands and Helen gave me a big hug. "Make sure she stays out if trouble." She said, making me laugh. We waved goodbye as they went through. We went back to my place and lay on my bed.

The bright moon outside flitted light into my room as I held her in my chest. We didn't have to say anything, but I left her to smile while she lay in my arms. Soon enough I was drifting to sleep.

* * *

**_Just wanted to add in a filler chapter so forgive me for it's shortness!_**


	15. You Make Me Smile

Chp 15  
Bobby's POV

I sighed as I lay on my bed at home, the early morning sun streaming in and forcing me to get up. I decided there was no way I would be able to get back to sleep so went for a shower. It was so refreshing, and for the first time in my while, I smile for now reason.

Well that's not completely true. I had smiled due to the thought that Tess might phone me. I sighed making myself chuckle, and went back into my room. I pulled on my jeans and was going to look for a shirt when my phone rang.

I quickly answered it without checking the caller ID, afraid it woke someone up. "Hello?" I asked. "Bobby, hi. It's Tess." A cheery voice said. I broke into a grin. "Tess, how are you?" I asked. "A bit confused but I'm good." She said, "And yourself?"

"I'm fine, thanks." I said. "So, if the offer is still available id like to escape my house for a few hours. I'm sick of unpacking." She said, chuckling. I just smiled. "Yeah, I'd like that." I said. "I'll send you my address. Just tell me when you wanna come over - I mean, whatever suits you." She said.

I chuckled and said, "I'm fine with now if you are." So she agreed and sent me her address. I basically had a heart attack as I saw she lived two blocks away from me. How freaky does this get?

I pulled on a blue shirt and socks and my vans and shoved my phone in my jeans pocket. I rushed downstairs, grabbing an apple and my moms notepad. I wrote a note, saying I would be out for a few hours, but not to worry about me.

I finished the apple and brushed my teeth, making sure my breath smelt good and that I had cologne and aftershave on. I took a moment to think this through as I stared at my reflection in the mirror.

How was I so eager to date again when I had just got my heart broken? Oh no, I hope I wasn't becoming like those guys that have problems with being single... I shook my head and smiled before racing downstairs again.

I raced to her house, but made sure to drop to a casual stroll as I neared her house. I was just about to ring the door bell when the door opened. A lady that looked a lot like Tess stood there. She had the same facial features but had greying hair.

One thing that was identical was her radiant smile. "Hi, you must be Bobby?" She asked. She put out her hand and I gave a smile. "I'm Tess's mom, Lily. She's told me so much about-" she started but Tess appeared, laughing nervously. "Mom." She muttered, making her mother laugh.

"Well it was lovely to meet you Bobby. I'm trusting you with her!" She said, walking back into the house. Tess face palmed, closing the door behind her. She was in a pretty sun dress with vans and a small little sling bag to keep her phone in.

"I'm sorry about that." She muttered, blushing deep red. I laughed. "It's fine." I said, smiling at her. She smiled back and said, "So where to first?" I looked to my right and said, "Okay, you're probably going to want to know where the closest Starbucks is." She laughed and nodded.

As we started walking there, she asked, "Im surprised you got up so early. I thought guys liked to sleep late." I chuckled and realized I had gotten up at seven. I just shrugged. "I just couldn't sleep." I said, giving a smile.

She returned it and we walked past the Starbucks. I carried on showing her around the nearby shops. At around ten, I brought her back to the Starbucks. We sat down with a hot chocolate each and relaxed across from one another.

"So have you always lived here?" She asked, giving me a smile. I nodded. "Yeah, born here, lived here forever." I said, dramatically, making her laugh a pure laugh. It made my heart leap. "And your family?" She asked.

"My evil twin and parents live here. My sister is twenty eight, living in New York." I said. She laughed. "You have a twin?" She asked. "Yeah, but I'm the good looking one." I joked, making her laugh. "How am I supposed to tell which of you is Bobby now?" She asked, sighing dramatically with her contagious smile.

"He is supposedly taller and always has the a different girl on his arm." I muttered, but just gave a small smile. "He has a scar on his right hand." She smiled. "S now I have to look at your wrists whenever I see one of you." I laughed.

We were silent for a moment when she asked, "You sounded annoyed when you mentioned your brother always has a different girl on his arm." I gave a small smile and glanced out the window to see the usual semi busy street.

"I'm waiting for the day he gets his heart broken and realizes that it actually hurts when you get dumped. Then maybe he'll grow up, realize girls actually have feelings." I said. She gave a small smile. "I'm guessing you also went through a bad break up?" She asked.

I nodded. She took a sip of her drink. "Yeah, I made a mistake to keep a long distance relationship with my ex, he broke up with me over the phone." She said. My heart went out to her. "But that was two years ago." She waved it off.

I contemplated telling her. "I decided to date my best friend of five years." I said. "Then went to watch my best friend's, a dude, football match. Caught them after the game." I said, sipping my drink.

"So I broke up with her. Doesn't mean it hurts less." I said, smiling softly. She nodded, furrowing her eyebrows. "When?" She asked. "Last month." She bit her lip. "I'm sorry." She said.

I shook it off. "Don't worry." I said, giving a new smile. "And you? Any siblings?" She sighed. "Sadly not. Only child with my parents. More like my mom though because my dad is always at work." She said.

I chuckled. We finished our drinks, chatting as if we had known each other forever. I started walking her home. When we got to her house, she opened the door and stood in the doorway. We looked at each other for a moment.

"Thank you for a lovely morning." She said, smiling. I grinned back. "Hey, maybe if you're free tonight, you and your family can come over for dinner. Kind of a 'Welcome to Sam Francisco' thing." I suggested.

She bit her lip to control her smile, making my fingertips tingle. "That's awfully neighborly." She joked. I chuckled. "Well I live two blocks away?" I joked. She smiled and her mom appeared behind her.

"You returned her in one piece! I like you already!" She said, making her daughter blush and me laugh. "Mom!" Tess said. I turned to her mom. "Hi Lily. I wanted to invite you all to come have a 'Welcome to San Francisco' at my house tonight. My mom makes pretty good lasagna." I offered.

She grinned. "Of course. I'm guessing you'll send her your address?" She asked, gesturing to Tess. I nodded. "Okay, we'll be over at six." She said. I smiled and left, walking with a bounce in my step back to my house.

I came in and saw my mom in the kitchen. "Hey." I said, putting my house keys on the kitchen hook. "Hi sweetie, where did you go?" She asked. "Showed my friend Tess around. By the way, she's coming over with her parents for dinner. We're having lasagna, right?"

She smiled but then she realized what I said. "What?!"

* * *

**Hey! So seems like some people were quite interested in the Bobby/Tess relationship :) Might just do one or two more chapters in between with Bessy relationship? ;) Anyway, back to Percy and Annabeth!**


	16. Meeting His Parents

Chp 16  
Annabeth's POV  
One Month Later

I shifted in bed, shifting as I changed my position to lying on my right side. I felt breath softly tickling my cheek and peeked through one eye to see Percy smiling down at me.

I opened my other eye and asked, "Can I help you?" He just smiled. "Sorry." He said. I smiled and shifted so I was lying next to him, looking down at where he was lying on his back. His hand slid to cup my cheek, his thumb stroking my cheek.

"You know, I wandered when I woke up that night after we had met if I had screwed up." He said. "And now I look at you and -" he lost his words, making my heart ache at how he was speechless. "And I don't regret a thing. Because I know I've made the best decision of my life."

I smiled, feeling my eyes want to tear up. "Never leave." The words came out, barely a whisper. I still heard them. His eyes were locked on mine. I closed my eyes as I leaned forward, pressing my lips to his. His lips parted as he kissed back.

I wanted to cry. I had been so strong for so long, that his words had made me feel so relieved that I wasn't alone. He pulled away and was about to say something but it sounded like something dropped downstairs.

We jumped up and he went downstairs, me standing on the last step. "Hello?" He asked. I sighed with relief as Julie poked her head out the kitchen. "I'm sorry, I was hoping you were still asleep." She said. "I left my jacket here yesterday." She apologized.

Percy nodded, having sighed in relief. She said goodbye and left. He looked anxious but I decided to leave it. We went upstairs and I got in the shower, knowing our touching atmosphere had been broken.

I got out and got dressed as he showered. I went downstairs and started cutting some fruit for breakfast. He joined me, silence falling over us for some reason. I guess because he was making me anxious due to his anxiety.

"So, um, we were talking and you were going to say something." I said, hoping to spark what he had been about to say. He just gave a nervous smile and said, "I can't remember, sorry."

I swallowed away any hurt and curiousness I had and ate breakfast. We both left for work. My new job was exactly what I wanted. Plus a good boss. I had a lovely office, everyone around me were always in a good mood and even if to something upset them, they didn't take it out on work colleagues.

I got stuck into working on my program to give the interns. By the time lunch had passed and everyone was getting ready to go home, the whole awkwardness from the morning had slipped my mind.

I ended up smiling on the drive home, looking forward to seeing Percy's handsome face again. I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend. I got home and was happy to see his car parked there. I got out my car and went to the front door.

I opened it and kicked my shoes off, putting down my bag. I saw Percy look up from the lounge. We was sitting on one of the couches reading the newspaper. I gave a smile. "How was work?" He asked as I walked towards him. "The usual, a good day." I said, making him smile.

He put down the paper as I sat on his lap. He rested his hands on my thighs, looking up into my eyes. "And your day?" I asked. "Better that you're here." He said, then kissed me.

I leaned into it, cupping his cheek. He picked me up and lay me down on the couch, hovering over me and reconnecting the kiss. I found his shirt falling to the floor and his soft pink lips on my neck.

He had cupped his hand under my knee, pulling it up. The skirt of my dress rode up, allowing me to wrap my legs around his waist. We pulled away for some air. I grinned up at him. He chuckled and stared down at me. He sat up and gave me his hand, then pulled on his shirt while I readjusted my dress.

He laced his fingers with mine and said, "My mom and step dad are coming over for dinner tomorrow if that's fine with you." I gave a smirk and joked, "Because I'm that amazing." He just smiled and said, "You have no idea."

I chuckled and kissed his lips. He kissed back and smiled against my lips. We pulled away and the butterflies started. Will his parents like me?

**~The Next Evening~**

I came down the stairs, my eyes fixed on where Percy was setting the table. He glanced up and looked back down, then snapped his head back to me, training them on me as I reached the bottom step and bit my lip. "What?" I asked, glancing down to see if there was a mark on my dress.

I looked up to see his mouth slightly open. He looked me over then shook his head. 'You look - beautiful." He said, making me blush and look down at myself. I had just decided to wear a simple light blue dress that came to above my knee.

There was nothing special about it. "But you're always beautiful." He said, drawing my eyes back to his with his fingertips. He brushed my cheek with his knuckles and I felt my breath hitch.

He moved forward, close enough to brush our lips, but then pulled back and went back to doing the table. I willed myself to not go and kiss him senseless. We both looked to the door as the doorbell was rung. We went to it, him opening it with a grin.

There stood a lady with greying brown hair, joyful brown eyes and the kindest face ever. The man she stood next to had salt and pepper hair with blue eyes and glasses perched on his nose.

"Percy!" His mom said, moving forward and giving him a hug. He chuckled. "Hi mom." He said. He shook Paul's hand and gave him a hug. "Hi Paul, how are you keeping?" He asked. "Good thank you. No complaints."

His parents turned to me and his mom grinned. "Oh, you must be Annabeth! I'm Sally." She said. She surprised me by pulling me into a hug. She pulled back and smiled. "Percy's told us all about you." She whispered, winking. I laughed and turned to Paul.

He shook my hand. "I'm Paul. It's lovely to meet you." Percy smiled brightly at me and gave a thumbs up behind his parents backs. I wanted to laugh at his ridiculous face but refrained myself.

"Can I get you guys something to drink?" Percy asked. "A glass of wine for me." Sally said. "Make that two." Paul said. "Three." I said. He smiled and we all went to the kitchen.

He started pouring wine and his mom asked, "What are we eating?" He grinned. "Your famous Spag Bol." She clapped her hands. Paul chuckled and Percy grinned back at us. He continued pouring and handed us our glasses. He took a sip from his and said, "I'm going to dish up, you guys can go sit at the table."

We did so and found places. He came back, putting his mom and my plates down first. He put down his and Paul's and took a seat. We started eating and they all started chatting. "So how's Goode?" Percy asked.

"Same as always." Paul said, giving a smile. I was staring intently at my food, not knowing what they were talking about. "What school did you go to, Annabeth?" He asked, making me look up.

I shifted as all three pairs of eyes were on me. "I went to Gateway high in San Francisco." I said, smiling. "Oh, you're from San Francisco? I've always loved it there." Sally said, making me chuckle.

"And what do you do?" She asked. "I work at an architecture firm here." I answered. "Is it a fun job?" Paul asked. I nodded. "Yeah, but it can be stressful." I said, smiling. They all started to politely chit chat and I would add in every now and then.

We all finished and we took the plated through to the kitchen. Paul went to the bathroom so it left the three of us, Percy packing the dishwasher as I turned on the kettle and started to put in coffee powder and sugar, getting Sally and Paul's recommendations.

"So how did you two meet?" She asked. I blushed. "Her mom and my dad invited us to go to this gala, and we met there." Percy answered.

"How long have you two been together?"

"Four months." I said.

She smiled at me. "And Percy mentioned your family came to visit not long ago?" She asked. I smiled to myself, turning around. "Yeah. They did." I said. "You have siblings?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yes, two brothers, they turn eighteen in two months. They're my dad and step mom's children." I said. She smiled. "I always wished Percy could have siblings, but I was too old by the time I got married again." She said.

Percy closed the dishwasher and turned to us. He got the milk for me as the kettle finished boiling. I poured the coffee and he helped me carry it to the lounge. Paul had rejoined us by then.

We all sat down, his parents sitting across from us on a three seater, a coffee table between the four of us. We were seated on a two seater. Percy casually sling his arm on the back of the couch.

"You know, I've waited so long to meet one of Percy's girlfriends." Sally said, making Percy laugh and blush. I just grinned and joked, "Wonder why." I glanced at him and he nudged my leg with his knee. "Well, you know you have to wait for the right person to come along." He said.

It made me smile into my coffee. "Well I think it was worth the wait." Sally said, making my cheeks flare red. I chuckled, shaking my head. "Sally, you're scaring her off." Paul joked, saving me.

We all chatted about stuff like politics and the weather before they left, Sally giving me a bone cracking hug. I went upstairs. I pulled the dress off and gasped as Percy placed a hand on my shoulder, handing me one of his shirts. I pulled it on and distracted myself by tying my hair up in a messy bun as I glanced at him in the mirror.

He walked over to me, running his hands down my arms as he pulled me closer to him. "You know you didn't have to say those things." I said, looking down at our hands. "But they're true." He said. "Hey." He said, softly, making me look up at him.

He gave me a loving smile and I melted into him. "I love you." He said. I smiled back. "I love you too." I said. He placed a kiss on my forehead before pulling me into bed. He pressed his chest to my back and a lump of nervousness dissolved in my chest. I smiled softly to myself closed my eyes.


	17. First Kiss

Chp 17  
Bobby's POV

I shoved my hands in my pockets as I waited for my smoothie. I glanced around the familiar cafe. I had come here many times with Kim and Dave. I looked down at the counter, scowling myself for hi king if them.

We had come here every day before a new semester. We would talk about anything we could find, all just relax and enjoy our smoothies. I looked up as the lady came toward me with my smoothie. "Where are your friends?" She asked, smiling politely.

I put on a fake smile and said, "Uh, we had a change if plans." She just smiled and went to help another customer. I turned and walked out the front door. I was shocked to see Kim and Dave standing there, leaning against a park bench.

"Bobby." She said, coming forward. I turned and started walking towards the park. "Come, we need to talk about this." Dave said, jogging to catch up with me. "What is there to talk about? Bottom line you were both dishonest to me." I said, flatly.

"Bobby, please." Kim said, standing in front of me so I would stop walking. She pulled back her hand that she had placed on my chest. "The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you. And I'm so sorry. We were going to tell you." She said.

"I wish there was a way we could make this better. But we've been best friends since we were eight, Bobby. I don't want to lose you because of one mistake Kim and I made." Dave said.

I stared at them and realized that i had to decided to keep them as friends or leave them. I sighed and said, "Look, I'm happy if you guys want to be together. There's no reason I want to go back to you Kim, so you don't have to worry about me wanting her back, Dave."

She looked a little hurt but I was hurting more. "Date, don't date. I don't care anymore. Just don't do it behind my back." I said, then side stepped them and carried on walking.

~ Next Day ~

I brushed off my jeans and green shirt and ruffled my hair. I pulled my green vans on and grabbed my bag. I shoved my phone and keys into m pocket and ran downstairs. My mom was making pancakes at the stove, Matt and Dad eating some.

I grabbed two and put them on a plate. I gobbled them down then ran upstairs to brush my teeth. I went back down and said, "Bye, see you guys later." I went outside and got into my Mercedes a class.

I drove to Tess's house and got out. I walked to her front door and knocked. I waited a w moments then the door opened to reveal her. I gave a smile and she wrapped her arms around my neck as she hugged me. I breathed in her beautiful scent then got pulled down her front steps.

I opened the door for her and she got in. She was wearing jeans and a blue and white striped tank top with vans. I got in the drivers side and started the car. We drove to school. "So you excited?" I asked, glancing at her.

"A little. I'm a bit nervous though." She said, biting her lip. I smiled and pulled into the school parking lot. Everyone glanced my way, recognizing my car. "Don't worry, you have my number. Call or text if you need anything at all." I said, looking her in the eyes. She smiled. "Thanks Bobby."

I got out the car and opened her door for her. She got out, giving me a smile as she shouldered her bag. I walked with her towards the front doors, receiving glances from people. News about Kim and Dave circulated so quickly after that.

I opened the front door for her and we walked into the school halls. Some guys wolf whistled while others checked her out. I walked her to the office and waited outside for her to get her schedule and stuff.

She came out and gave me a smile. "Locker number?" I asked. She checked. "461." She said, and I grinned. "463" I said, making her chuckle. I showed her the way. I swallowed as I saw Dave leaning against my locker as he talked to Kim.

She looked up and nudged him. They saw me walking with Tess, and gave a little wave, giving a hopeful wave. I gave a small smile and stopped by my locker. I opened my locker and got the books I needed. "Bobby, will you be so kind as to escort me to the book room?" Tess asked, flashing me a grin. I laughed. "Yeah." I closed my locker and waved goodbye to them then showed her to the book room.

She got her textbooks and I took her to homeroom, where we were luckily in the same homeroom. She sat next to me and I turned to her. "Can I see your schedule?" I managed to sort out which lessons we were together and which we weren't.

Soon enough it was lunch time and I was walking towards the first doors to go sit at one of the outside tables. As I rounded the corner I walked into someone. I helped pick up their book and noticed the name on the book. I glanced up to see Kim biting her lip as she looked down at me.

I stood and handed her her book. "Thanks." She said. I was going to walk past but she asked, "Are you and the new girl together?" I looked at her. "No, why?" She cleared her throat and said, "No reason." I nodded and carried on walking. "Hey," she called. Making me turn around. "Um, maybe you wanna join me for a pizza tonight?" She asked.

"With Dave and his friend Jill?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Uh, no. I meant you and me. Like old times." She said, looking hopeful. I swallowed. "I have plans with Matt." I said. She nodded. "Maybe some other time then?" She asked. I shrugged. "I dunno." I carried on walking and met Tess outside.

"Hey, have you survived so far?" I asked, smiling at her. She laughed. "Well I got asked out to a movie and asked if I was interested in soccer players by two guys." She said, making me chuckle. "But there is only one soccer player I'm interested in." She joked, nudging my leg.

"And who may that be?" I asked, smirking at her. She just laughed and gave me a playful shove. "Shut up." She joked. I sat back properly next to her, our legs brushing. I gave her a side glance and I was sure I saw her blush.

"So you still on for pizza with Matt and his latest girlfriend tonight?" I asked. She grinned and looked at me. "Of course." She said. I smiled and we ate lunch.

~ 4 Weeks Later ~

I smiled as I scored the winning goal. My brother tackled me into a hug. I laughed as the team huddled and we cheered over our third win this season in a row. Everyone started to leave the field after the game, going off to celebrate and party.

I came out the locker room and saw Tess sitting in her usual spot when she waited for me after games. She stood as I approached her. "Well done! You did so amazing." She said, wrapping her arms around my neck as she hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her waist, hugging her back and getting a brief. Feel of her warmth. I would get what I could.

"Wanna go get pizza to celebrate?" She asked, grinning. I laughed as she pulled me in the direction of my car. I got in with her and we drove to a really good pizza place we always went to.

I got out the car and we went in, me letting her go through first. We sat down next it each other in a booth, resting our feet up on the seat on the other side. Her legs were a little short to reach the other side without scooting forward a bit, so she draped her legs over mine.

I loved it so much. We ordered our usual - four seasons with two cokes. She grinned up at me and said, "Who is the most amazing soccer player I know?" I stroked my imaginary beard. "My brother." I said, making her shove my shoulder and me laugh.

The pizza soon came and we dug in. She laughed as she put an olive on much nose. I threw a piece of pepperoni at her and we started a slap fight. We just laughed it off and wiped ourselves clean with napkins.

She leaned into my side. "That was a good pizza." She said, making me chuckle. She smiled as she looked up at me. "I'm not ready to go home yet. Can we just walk around the park?" She asked, batting her eyes.

I nodded and we payed. I held out my arm and she linked hers through it and we laughed as we walked posh-ly to the park. I smiled as she gazed at the trees with fairy lights. We ended up looking at the sea that flowed through into a river. We leaned against the railing.

She looked at me sideways. "Thank you for everything since I've moved here. I was so afraid I wouldn't find anyone to have as a friend." She said. I looked at her and smiled. "It's a pleasure." I said.

She held my gaze. "And thank you for helping me. Being a friend. You don't know what it means to me that you came into my life when you did." I said. She smiled. I glanced down at her lips. I gently lifted her chin up with my finger and softly pressed my lips to hers.

I felt my heart leap as she kissed me back. We pulled away, and smiled at each other. We turned so we were facing each other. I cupped he face in my hands and kissed her again. She kissed back, making my brain go to mush.

We pulled away and she blushed. "You don't know how many times I've wanted to do that since we met." She said, making me laugh. "How crazy would I sound if I said I felt the same?" I asked.

I kissed her again, lacing our fingers. We pulled away and decided it was probably getting late. We walked back to my car and soon enough I was getting out the car and walking her to her front door.

She stood on the front step. "Rest up this weekend." She said, nudging my shoulder like always after a game. I smiled. "Don't miss me too much." I said, adding to our usual routine. And perfectly timed, she rolled her eyes with a grin.

I looked down at her and laced our fingers. I cupped her cheek with my right hand as I kissed her softly. She rested her free hand on my chest. I smiled as I pulled away. I stroked her cheek and said, "Sleep well."

She smiled. "You too." I gave her a peck and then she opened her front door and went in. I walked back to my car and looked up as the front door opened. "Thanks Bobby!" Her mom shouted from the front door. I laughed as Tess groaned next to her mom.


	18. I Have A Proposal For You

Chp 18  
Percy's POV

I moved my hand to my pocket again, triple checking the little box was there. I stood up and walked down the stairs. "Ann, can you come here for a second?" I asked from the bottom of the stairs.

"Um, I'm kind of busy." She said from the kitchen. "It's important. " I said, biting my lip. I heard her sigh. After a few moments she came through. "You were calling?" She asked, giving me her dazzling smile.

I laced our fingers and smiled down at her. "Don't forget they're going to be showing up just now." She said. "You know I love you, right?" I asked, ignoring what she said. She chuckled and nodded. "And I love you too." She said, leaning into me. I felt the anxiety expand in my chest, a lump of it that seemed to be increasing in size.

"I know you just started your new job. And I know this is such bad timing because of everything. But I talked with your parents and even your mom and I was so happy that you got to meet my mom and Paul and that you know my dad, and -"

She cut in, saying, "Percy, you're rambling." She was shaking her head at me with a smile. I chuckled nervously. Oh god, my hands were getting sweaty. All I needed was for my voice to break.

"The- the point is I love you very much. And I know our minds and hearts hold the value of our memories and conversations and everything else, but it kind of just makes things seem sewn together, mends everything." I said.

I found that bit if confidence I was searching for. "And everyday I have with you, I cherish. And every kiss we share is with more than any amount of money. Because when you love someone as much as I love you, money and luxuries don't matter."

Her breath hitched. "And I want to be able to cherish every day for the rest of my life with you. Because I can't imagine life without you. And I want to be able to build a home with you, hold you close to me whenever I want and to be the father to your - our children." I said.

I slid to one knee and got the box out my pocket. I opened it, revealing the white gold band with the pretty diamond perched on it. "So will you marry me?" I asked, the question floating in the air.

Her hand had flown to her mouth. She let out a nervous laugh and nodded. "Yes. Yes." She said. I grinned and stood up. Taking the ring out the box and putting the box down. I slid the ring onto her finger, her hand shaky. Once it was on, I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her.

She kissed back, her arms around my neck. She broke away and hid her face in my neck as I held her in my arms. Tears of joy soaked into my skin and through my t-shirt. I wiped my nose to keep firm crying out at the serene beauty of the scene.

There was a knock at the door. She pulled back and walked to the down stairs bathroom to get a tissue. She laughed at herself as she wiped her eyes. I looked up as the others came in, wondering why I hadn't answered yet.

Annabeth came out the bathroom, laughing as she wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cry." She said. My dad grinned, understanding what had happened. "Annabeth, welcome to the family." He said, giving her a hug.

Aphrodite gasped and rushed forward, hugging Annabeth. "You never told me you were proposing!" She said, slapping my arm. While she hushed over the ring, I walked to Athena. "Thank you, for giving me your blessing." I said.

She just smiled softly, looking at her daughter. "Thank you for making her happy." She said. Annabeth turned back to me. She laughed and hugged me again, and I buried my head in her hair. "The dinner is burning." I said, and she rushed off to the kitchen.

My dad gave me a hug. He pulled away, smiling at me. "Well done Percy. She's a lovely girl." I smiled back. I went and helped Annabeth in the kitchen. While the others got their drinks and took a seat, she stole a kiss. "When they're gone, I can say what I wanted to." She said.

I grinned and we took the plates out. Athena stood and raised her glass of champagne that Aphrodite had insisted we take out. "To my beautiful daughter and figure son in law. Wishing you high a wonderful life together, and eternal happiness." She said, smiling at us.

Everyone clinked glasses and had a sip. We dug into the beautiful casserole Ann had made and caught up on local news. Soon enough we had packed everything in the dish washer.

"Well you guys know who to come to when you're ready to discuss wedding plans." Aphrodite said, winking before leaving with Ares. My dad gave us both a big hug and said, "See you soon. Enjoy your evening." Me said goodbye and Athena was left.

"I'm happy for you both." She said. She gave Annabeth a big hug and gave me a small one. They left and we sighed, walking up the stairs and getting changed. She turned to me, one of my shirts on.

I smiled at her, resting my hands on her hips. "You really feel that way about me?" She asked, smiling hopefully. I grinned and dipped my head to kiss her. "Every single word I said and more." I said, making her smile against my lips.

We lay in bed and I rolled onto my stomach to look down at her. "So you want kids?" She asked, hopeful. I nodded, smiling. "Well I guess well have to talk about kids and wedding plans for the next couple months." I said.

She laughed and I rested my forehead against hers. "Well at least we still get to have a family, no matter when we get married. Well have the most adorable children ever." I joked.

She just smiled and kissed me. "Annabeth Jackson. I like it." She said, smiling. I grinned and she kissed me goodnight before turning off the light and cuddling into my chest.

* * *

**So should I carry on? And how long if the answer is yes? anyone up for one chapter skipping to the wedding and another when shes pregnant? Your feedback is much appreciated!**


	19. The Inlaws

Chp 19  
Annabeth's POV  
Two Months Later

I smiled as Poseidon chatted to my mom. They had decided to put the past behind them for the sake of us - and are able to have decent conversations. I looked up as Percy came through with his parents and mine as well as my brothers.

The guys came and tackled me in a hug. "Our little Annie is all grown up!" Matt said, fake weeping. "I told you we should have bought a shotgun to keep the guys away." Bobby said, pulling away and grinning at me. I laughed and ruffled their hair.

Helen and dad laughed and came forward, pulling me into a hug. It was the first time I had seen them since the engagement. It was also the first time the two family's had all come together.

Sally greeted mom and Poseidon, obviously knowing them. "So, I'm Annabeth's father, Fredrick. This is my wife Helen and our boys, Bobby and Matthew." Dad said, shaking hands with everyone.

Percy laced our fingers and I looked up at him. He ran his thumb over our engagement ring and I smiled at him. "It's so nice to finally meet the rest of Ann's family." Sally said, smiling at me.

I smiled back and my dad smiled. "Hope she hasn't been up to mischief while we've been away." He joked, making me roll my eyes with a grin. "Well I'm sure Percy makes sure she remains sane." Matt said, and I slapped his arm.

"Please, it's Percy you should be worrying about. Apologies if he's been rude at all. He can forget his manners sometimes." Poseidon said, grinning a cheeky grin. "Hey! May I remind you this is our house and we shall kick you out if needs be." Percy joked, making me slap his arm.

He laughed at me and pulled me closer. "As we're doing apologies, I shall apologize in advance if my brothers are rude in anyway at all." I said, grinning in their direction. They threw up their hands in surrender. "Eighteen year old minds, can't blame us." Matt said, before gasping. "Bobby got a new girlfriend!" He shouted.

Bobby desperately tackled his brother to the ground as I clapped my hands. "What's her name!" I said, sarcastically. "So, uh, going back to lunch." Percy said, smiling as he turned away from the guys wrestling match.

We went inside and brought out the classic hot dogs everyone had declared we serve. We sat down at the outside table and Helen rose. "Can I make a toast?" She asked, smiling my way. I chuckled as she just smiled and tapped her glass of champagne.

"To new friends, and family. And to my beautiful adopted daughter," She said, bringing up the joke of calling me step again, "And our lovely future son in law." She said. We all said cheers and clinked glasses.

We dug into the not so fancy lunch and chatted, talking about life in New York and San Francisco. While Percy sorted the plates with his mom and the rest topped up their drinks, I went to my brothers.

"You guys fine with your big sister getting married?" I asked. They seemed to take on a serious mood, but smiled. "We're happy if you are. Although we'll miss you. And that you'll soon be having kids and get hormonal and - you know what, let's just settle with we're fine with it." Matt said.

I rolled my eyes. "What he means," Bobby started elbowing Matt in the ribs, "We love you, and are happy to see you starting a new chapter in your life with someone you love very much. And we love you very much."

I smiled and kissed the top of their heads. I caught my moms eye as she called me over for the discussion of the wedding. I took a seat next to Percy, him resting a hand on my thigh. I smiled at him. "This is so exciting." He whispered into my ear and I chuckled.

"So, the first question Aphrodite wants answered is where the wedding is being held." Mom said. Everyone turned to look at us. I looked at Percy. "San Francisco." He said, the same time I said, "New York."

"It's your hometown." He said. I raised an eyebrow and said, "This is your hometown." He thought for a moment. "Are you sure you are fine if we get married here?" He asked. I nodded. "We live here, why not?" I asked putting on a smile.

He nodded and we settled on the location. They started rattling off guest lists if people who will attend from their families. We just had to decided who we wanted to attend from our friends list. Half the time I didn't pay attention to it.

I excused myself to go get some water to drink. I stood, staring out the kitchen window as sipped the water. "Everything fine, honey?" Sally asked startling me as she came into the kitchen.

She chuckled as I refilled my glass of water. "You have a lovely family." She said, finding a pen and turning to me. "Thank you." I said. "Is something bothering you?" She asked.

I shook my head and smiled. "No, I'm just not one for planning big parties. It's not like I'm getting married just to have a big party. I mean, I could get married tomorrow wearing anything anywhere with my close family and I would still be the happiest person on earth." I said.

I rubbed my forehead as I realized how that must have sounded. She chuckled and coaxed me to slowly walk with her back towards the back yard. "I know it seems frightening, I mean it's a huge step in life - giving yourself to someone." She said.

I nodded. "But you'll look back at memories and be happy you got to get married in the church, getting petals thrown as you get into some car with a just married sign. You'll remember walking down the aisle with your dad, your dance with Percy, dancing with your dad with your new life starting." She said.

She stopped in the doorway that lead to the yard. "You'll be thankful you have those memories. They are the best you'll create." She said. I smiled as we walked back into the yard. The adults had broken away from where they had been taking notes and discussing, and were casually talking amongst themselves.

I looked over to where Percy was chatting with my brothers and smiled. And I knew she was right. I did want it. I knew this was what I wanted. Percy looked up, laughing at something my brothers had said. He caught my eyes, and smiled.

"Isn't it worth it when you love someone as much as that?" She asked, before patting my arm and walking off to join the parents. Percy excused himself from my brothers and came towards me. "Hey, you having a one on one with my mom?" He asked, making me chuckle.

I nodded. "Yeah, always good to get good advice." I said. He smiled and leaned down. Before we could kiss, Matt came past with his glass, attracting everyone's attention as he said, "This is strictly a no PDA zone."

The parents all laughed and rubbed my temple, a grin on my face. Percy cupped my face anyway, kissing me softly. Bobby whooped, making me laugh and Matt came past, waving his hand between us to push us apart. "Break it up. Nothing to see over here." He said, sounding like a cop.

I shoved him playfully and he shoved me back. This ended in us having a slap fight. I laughed as he gasped and said, "I broke a nail! Call nine one one!" Everyone snorted and I shoved him back to his brother. "Dork." I said, smiling at him.

**~ Sally's POV ~**

"You have a beautiful daughter. She's a lovely person." I said, smiling at Fred, Athena and Helen. They all smiled proudly. We all looked over at where they were sitting and chatting. I smiled at the way Percy smiled down at her, his smile as genuine as ever.

"Thank you." Athena said. "And your son has been brought up with such good manners. Only wish the boys could be like that every now and then." Helen said, smiling at them.

"Well it wasn't easy. I always thought if maybe I could have given him more. Maybe if there was just a little something that could have changed his childhood." I said, sighing as I looked at my son that had been so strong all his life.

"We all think that. But look how things are. I've never seen her smile so much in all her life. I just wish I could have done something to have seen that smile every day." Fred said.

I smiled. "Please, you don't feel bad as I do. I spent my whole life thinking I had made a mistake of having a child while not being married." Athena said. "And I shouldn't have made it her fault." She said.

"And Percy and Athena helped me see who she really is. And I regret. It having been there when she was growing up. But she grew up a forgiving person. I don't deserve her forgiveness. I have no excuse for being a lousy mother." She said.

I chuckled. "I have no excuse for marrying a lousy step father for him when I got married for the first time. He shouldn't of had to have been hit to protect me when he was so strong. But I guess it made up his loyalty and protectiveness." I said.

"But it doesn't change the fact I wish he didn't have to grow up so fast. Because childhood is probably one of my favorite parts of growing up." I said. "Something they both have is their strong spirit." Helen mused.

Percy caught all our gazes and laughed. Annabeth turned around, blushing deep red. "Don't mind us! " Paul called, making us all laugh as Annabeth stood up and gave a smile. "What are we talking about?" She asked, as they both came over to us.

"I was telling them about the day when you had your fourth birthday and you got bubblegum-" Fred started but Annabeth cut him off and said, "Okay, moving on from that story."

"I actually want to hear this." Percy said, smirking down at Annabeth. She punched his arm and we all laughed. "Oh that story is over. How about when you were seven and thought you were Spider-Man and-" I started but Percy cleared his throat.

"Okay, moving in." He said. "No, I want hear this!" Annabeth said, listening intently. "Well long story short, he thought he was able to jump off the stairs and onto another floor and he ended up breaking his arm." Annabeth burst out in the most melodious laugh I had ever heard from anyone ever.

Although Perce was blushing in embarrassment, he couldn't keep his smile off at her. "Well then I'm going to tell a story about when you mistake end me for my dad when I turned seventeen." Percy said.

I chuckled as Poseidon smirked at me. "What! He's his fathers son." I defended. They all laughed and Percy said, "Can't think of many more embarrassing stories. I guess they were all sa-" he cut himself off and I felt my smile fade from my eyes.

All his childhood memories were sad, frightening. "Well," Annabeth said, noticing Percy had cut himself off, tried to cover up, "Should we bring up Bobby spilling coke in an airplane as he leaned over the aisle to talk to a girl?"

The boys joked and we all protested as stories were exchanged about embarrassing moments. I smiled. I could get used to the extended family.


	20. Wedding Bells

Chp 20  
Annabeth's POV  
Six Months later

I stared at my reflection in the mirror. The warm spring sun was filtering through the open doors that led to the balcony. "Did you do hairspray?" Helen asked. Piper, Aphrodite's daughter and my best friend that lived in LA, gaped before grabbing the hair spray and dousing my head in it.

They fussed about with the dress and my make up and every little thing possible. Finally they stepped back and smiled at me. "Oh, you look so beautiful." Piper said, her eyes swelling with happy tears before coming to me and giving me a big hug.

There was a knock at the door and Hazel came in. She had been a year younger than me at school but we were still close. She smiled. "You look beautiful." She said. I chuckled. "I just came to call you guys." She said.

They nodded and double checked me and then we were out the room and walking towards some closed doors where my dad, my friend Calypso and the three best men stood.

They all turned our way and I smiled. My dad smiled, looking me over. "You look beautiful." He said, giving my hand a squeeze. I chuckled. "You nervous, kiddo?" He asked, as we watched the bridesmaids and the best men walk in together.

I nodded. "You're going to make that guy standing on the other side of the room extremely blessed today. I'm so proud of you." He said. Then we started the long walk in.

At first I felt self conscious. So many people were staring at me, smiling and taking photos and the music was making my heart beat rise. And then I saw him. Giving a toothy grin, his eyes never leaving mine.

I smiled back and I came it a stop by the alter. My dad kissed my cheek and gave a sad smile before giving me his hand so I can walk up the few steps to stand by Percy. Everyone was smiling.

I can't remember half of the ceremony. My eyes were fixed so intently in Percy's, never leaving his gaze. Before I knew it, he had slid on a beautiful ring with a diamond on it onto my finger and I slipped a ring onto his.

And the priest said the famous words. "You may now kiss the bride." Percy grinned at me and without hesitation, cupped my cheek and kissed me. Everyone whooped and celebrated and Percy pulled away, smiling down at me.

"You look so beautiful Mrs. Jackson." He said, making me chuckle and kiss him again. Everyone led out the church and we followed lastly. We were cascaded with Rose petals outside and the old fashioned Mercedes Benz 290 open canopied car.

Percy opened my door for me and I got in, making sure I had my dress with me. He got in the other side and off we drove to his house to give people a little time to get to the reception before we arrived.

When we arrived he got out the car and opened my door for me. He helped me out before cupping my cheek and kissing me. I kissed back, resting my hand son his chest. "We're married." He said, his face lighting up with the most beautiful smile.

I pulled him into a hug, and he lifted me off the ground a little. We soon had to drive to the venue so jumped into the car and he drove off. On the drive there, random people on the street and driving last congratulated us.

I couldn't help but laugh out of pure joy. We arrived at the beautiful venue. It was out the city and in a lovely garden type area. There was the ball inside, and everyone was waiting patiently. We entered and everyone clapped, celebrated. Percy and I walked to the dance floor, some song I wasn't to fazed about playing.

We started to slow dance together. I rested my head on his shoulder and he kissed the top of my head. People started to join and I felt everything else seem to disappear as I zoned in on dancing with Percy.

We managed to move off to the side. The parentals all came over and congratulated us. "Can we steal her for a dance?" Bobby asked, smiling at us. I looked to Percy he just smiled. I walked with the boys to the dance floor, dancing with Bobby first. A faster song came on and Matt pulled me into a quickstep.

I laughed as he showed off his fantastic moves, making me look so amateur as always. I caught Percy's eye to where he was doing the salsa with some old lady. It made me laugh and he grinned. The lady saw me and pushed Percy my way.

"I'm considering wether to be jealous." I joked, clapping to the beat to the song. He chuckled and kissed me. "PDA!" Matt said, quickly disappearing and making us laugh.

Soon enough we got pulled into dancing with one another's parents. I found myself dancing with Paul. "It was a beautiful wedding." He said into my ear to be heard over the music. I smiled. "Thank you." He just smiled. "Thank you." He said, winking before swapping partners to dance with his wife while I got to dance wi Poseidon.

"Ah, Annabeth. You were such a stunning bride. I couldn't imagine anyone else to marry my son." He said, making me smile. "I couldn't think of a better person to marry but your son." I said, making him chuckle.

The song soon ended and he said into my ear, "By the way, Percy told me the real way you and him met." He gave a cheeky grin as he went to get a brandy. I felt my cheeks get hot and just laughed.

I joined Percy at the wedding party's table. He smiled, getting up and planting a kiss on my lips. He pulled back grinning. "I love you so much." He said, cupping my cheek and stroking it gently. I smiled and turned my face into his hand.

He pulled me into his side and we overlooked the reception. Everyone was enjoying themselves. We spent the night dancing, sharing kisses and chatting to everyone. Soon enough we were sneaking out the party to get home and rest before our early flight in the morning to Hawaii.

Our parents met us outside, along with my brothers. "It was absolutely stunning - everything!" Sally said, hugging us tightly. We all exchanged hugs. "Now, I have to the parent thing and say I don't want you coming home and have a grandchild nine months from today." My dad said, making my face grow deep red, the adults all laugh and my brothers mock throwing up on the grass.

"You say that like you didn't grow me up the right way." I said. Rolling my eyes and smiling at him. He still gave Percy a supposed to be serious look but ended up cracking up. Percy burst out laughing in embarrassment.

"Yes please. I don't want to be an up uncle at eighteen." Matt said, rubbing his stomach as if the very thought made him want to hurl right there. I laughed and hugged them. "Big sis is leaving us!" Bobby said, wiping an imaginary tear from his eye.

"Don't go." Matt said, going on his knees and clasping his hands together, giving me a puppy dog face. I laughed as Bobby joined him. "Drama queens." I said, ruffling their hair before turning to Percy.

He grinned and laced our fingers. We walked to the car, him opened my door. I got in and gave a wave as Percy got in his side and we drove off to his place - our house. I had to get used to that. I closed my eyes and smiled, letting the crisp night air bite at my cheeks as we drove to the beautiful house we both lived in.


	21. Twist In The Tale

**Chp 21  
Annabeth's POV  
One Year 3 Months Later**

I sighed as I got out of bed, feeling the dull pain in my stomach. I could hear the shower going, so knew Percy was in the bathroom. I walked to the spare bathroom and straight to its bathroom.

I held up my hair as I felt whatever was left of last nights supper coming up. I didn't even know I had anymore food left in me after last nights lovely experience. The drastic loss made me feel weak.

I rested my head against the bath tub. I knew I had to tell him. I didn't want him to get all hyped up and then me having to tell him the news. I got up and washed my face, flushing the toilet before walking back to our room.

He was out the shower, changing into a pair of shorts and a t shirt. He smiled. "Morning." He said, kissing my forehead. I gave a fake smile and went into the bathroom. "Don't take too long, everyone will be arriving shortly." He said, giving a wink before he left the room.

I got into the shower and washed off the sweat and tears from the night before. I got out and dried myself, pulling on a cool summer dress to beat the heat. I pulled on my pumps as I heard everyone downstairs.

They had come over for breakfast, all of us going to catch up on the latest news. I went downstairs and was greeted by everyone. Percy kissed my cheek and started making his famous pancakes. His mom and Paul had started joining us.

Soon enough we were all putting pancakes on our plate and started eating. I swallowed hard, chewing the food that tasted like cement due to the thought of seeing it in an hours time again. "So any grandchildren on the way?" Sally asked, smiling cheekily at me.

I wanted to be sick right there. Instead, I put on a smile and said, "Keep praying." She sighed. She was so ready to be a grandmother, although she didn't like the term. She just wanted to be able to hold her only sons children.

Percy gave me a side glance and a smile. He probably was thinking they never know, that I might find out shortly. When everyone finished, we took our plates to the kitchen and left the guys to making coffee and packing the dishwasher.

I swallowed as I felt my stomach flipping. "I'll be back now." I said, glancing at Sally, my mom and Aphrodite. They must have seen something in my composure or face as they followed quickly after me up the stairs. I managed to get to the toilet before I saw the pancake again.

My mom held up my hair and I stood, wiping my mouth with a facecloth and leaning against the bathroom doorway. "Oh my word! You're pregnant! We need to tell Percy!" Sally said, turning to walk to the door. "No!" I said, putting my hand out and resting it on her arm.

"I went to the doctor yesterday." I said, answering their confused looks. "I miscarried." I said, feeling the tears come down my cheeks like they had when I had been driving home yesterday.

"And he said not to worry, that it happened to half of all women, but it doesn't change the fact I lost the child." I said, and wiped my cheeks. "Percy would be so disappointed if I told him." I said, looking at Sally.

She nodded. "He'd understand." She said. "You miscarried?" A desperate voice said from the doorway. We all looked in the direction and I saw Percy standing there. It was written all over his face. He was disappointed. Even if he didn't say it, it was going to be our child.

"I'm sorry." I said, sobbing. He came in, pulling me into his arms. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, pulling away with a his eyebrows furrowed and concern on his face. "Because now you're disappointed. You're disappointed in me." I said.

"I didn't say anything." He protested. "It's written in your face." I said, feeling the sadness go through me. "Annabeth, we can just try again." He said, putting a hand on my arm. I just looked at him.

"You say that like this doesn't mean anything. I had our child, and it died, Percy! It's not just an emotional loss, it's physical for me too! And if I lost this child, what is the odds I lose the next child?" I asked, feeling my body go into shock again.

"Hey." He said, looking at me till I stopped hyperventilating. "One step at a time." He said. I sat on the edge of the bed, letting myself cry for the loss I felt. The love I had for my lost, unborn child had grown while I had waited to see if I had any symptoms the past month.

Percy softly asked my mom, Aphrodite and his mom if they minded if we cut things short so we could talk. I faintly heard the cars drive off. I felt myself getting pulled to my feet and a Percy steering me to the bathroom.

He sat me down on the toilet seat and turned to the sink. He waited till the water was warm, then wet a cloth and turned the tap off. He rung it out and kneeled in front of me.

He wiped my face clean, wiping away my tears and streamed eyeliner. He helped me up and lead me to the seat on the balcony of our room. He let me sit and kneeled in front of me.

"Annabeth, I am not disappointed in you. I am upset that we lost our child, but we still have each other. And you need to promise me you won't hesitate to come to me with anything. I worry when you're not yourself. If you had told me, I would have gone to the doctor with you. I would have sat with you last night, all night." He said, stroking my cheek gently with his thumb.

"But I have full trust that this will just make us stronger, and we'll try again and he or she will be perfect." He said. I gave a little smile and nodded. He pulled me into his arms, and I buried my head into his neck.

We were silent for a few moments, him just holding me like that. "Why did you think I would be disappointed in you?" He asked, softly. I pulled back. "We had talked about it, and - and we finally tried and I just-" I paused as I thought for the words that slipped my mind.

"I just thought if I couldn't give you something after you've given me so much, you wouldn't love me the same." I said, and shook my head, looking down at my hands. "It sounds stupid now that I'm saying it." I said.

He just gave a little smile. "Please, you've given me all I could ask for. Someone to love forever." He said. I smiled properly for the first time all day. I knew we would come out this, because we had each other and we were determined we would try again.

~ The Following Week ~

I swallowed as everyone seemed to give us sympathetic looks as we entered the dining room at my moms place. I got myself water to drink, one of the rules of no alcohol after miscarriage.

Aphrodite, who could be quite oblivious and impatient, flat out gave a little smile and said, "I'm sorry about the miscarriage." Percy looked at me cautiously, and my mom gave her a look that said 'shut up'. But I just gave a little smile and said, "It's fine."

Sally gave me a supportive smile from the kitchen. "Everything okay?" Paul asked, trying to be a good father in law. I nodded. "Yeah, we'll be able to try again soon. My dad and Helen were upset but said that I must be positive second time around." I said, smiling as I looked down at the glass in my hand.

We quickly got off the subject and started chatting like we always did. I was happy there were such supportive people in my life, the most supportive right by my side whenever I needed him.

* * *

**_Dramatic? Most definitely! Please tell me if you thought this was amazing, or you want to claw my eyes out for twisting it off course. But fear not, Positivity is sure to come up!_**

**_Please tell me how many more chapters you want for the end of this story - dont want it to become too long!_**


	22. Second Time Lucky

Chp 22  
Percy's POV  
Two Months Later

I held Annabeth's hand tightly as we waited in the waiting room. "Mr and Mrs Jackson?" A lady called. She showed us through to a room. A lady smiled and shook our hands as she closed the door behind us.

"I'm sorry about the miscarriage. But I'm happy you've been positive and are determined that you will have a child." She said, smiling at us. I smiled and squeezed Annabeth's hand.

She was instructed to lie on the table. I stood next to her and held her hand tightly as she pulled her top up to reveal her stomach. The lady sat down next to me and put some gel on Annabeth stomach.

She put the little scanner over my stomach and searched. I felt myself holding my breath, my heart stopping. Then I heard it - the thud of my unborn child's heart. Annabeth let out a relieved sigh. She pressed her hand to her forehead, relieved that she hadn't miscarried.

The lady smiled. "Your child has a strong heart beat." She said, wiping the stuff off Ann's stomach. She sat up and we stood. "Now due to the miscarriage, the first sixteen weeks are very carefully watched. If you were to miscarriage a second time, which is very unlikely, we would have to look into different options." She said.

We nodded. "So I want you come and have a check up at the end of every month." She said. We nodded and thanked her before going to the front desk to pay. When we got to the parking lot, I pulled her into a hug, burying my head into her neck.

We drove immediately to my parents' place. They were surprised when we knocked on the door. Paul let us in and we joined them in the kitchen where my mom was mixing up cookie dough.

"Good morning." She said, hugging us. "Annabeth's pregnant." I said, unable to hold in the news any longer. She gasped and hugged us harder, softer to Annabeth though. Paul hugged us too, both of them smiling as wide as us.

"What did she say?" Mom asked. "She said it was unlikely that I would miscarriage again. She said that the next sixteen weeks we just have to monitor it and stuff." Ann said, leaning into my side.

"Mom, you should have heard it's heart beat. It was so strong." I said, still mesmerized at the sound of that thud. She smiled and her eyes welled with tears. I felt like the happiest man alive.

We soon after called my dad and her mom. She insisted that we Skyped her family as she wanted to see their reaction. I just smiled and we drove home. She got out her laptop and we put it on my desk, waiting till they answered.

Helen smiled. "Hi! The guys are coming." She said, glancing back. A few moments later they appeared. They smiled. "Hey guys, what's up?" Fred asked, smiling. Annabeth looked to me and I nudged her. "I'm pregnant." She said, smiling widely.

We had to turn down the sound on the laptop to minimize Helens happy scream of excitement. Even her brothers look excited. They had been super supportive of their sister when she had miscarried. They would check in at least every second day to ask her how she was feeling, say they missed her and wanted to be with her.

It made me think that I definitely wanted to have a second child, even though we hadn't even had our first one confirmed yet at that time. I want them to be good to each other, love each other and fight like brothers and sisters do. To have a best friend for life.

I smiled as we lay on our bed. She rested a protective hand on her stomach. "Second time lucky." I mused, smiling at the ceiling. She playfully shoved my arm. I glanced at her, the city part of my mind imagining the night a month ago when - you know, you don't want to know all my secrets.

I just pulled her close into my side and said, "Can we call it a her? It just sounds so - weird." I asked. "What if it's a he though?" She asked. "I what a girl though." I said, giving a puppy dog face.

She rolled her eyes, smiling. "When you start saying he or she, it gets awkward if you say that without knowing the gender in a conversation and someone is like 'oh, it's a girl'." She said.

"Whatever." I said, grinning at her. "Whatever gender you are, well both love you unconditionally." I said to her stomach. She laughed. I smiled and cupped her cheek, this was so worth losing our first child. It made us stronger as people, as a couple and as our family that we would be starting.

~ Skip to Eight Month Pregnancy ~

I smiled as I joined everyone in the garden. Bobby had transferred to NYU to be closer to Annabeth, and his girlfriend of two years, Tess. He was talking away to Tess and Annabeth.

My mom, dad, Paul, Athena and Ares and Aphrodite had come over to have a little baby shower type thing. Our little girl, note I said, girl, was going to be called Lily. The name stood for purity, grace, beauty and intelligence.

"So, soon to be dad, how are you feeling?" My dad asked, making me smile as I looked over to Annabeth. "Good. I'm excited." I said, looking back to him. He put an arm around my shoulders as we walked to a table to refill his drink.

"I'm happy you and Annabeth came through. I mean, I'm going to be a gran dad!" He said, excitedly. I smiled. I felt that excitement build up at the very thought that I'll be holding my very own little girl in a months time. It's funny how things turn out.


	23. Bliss

**Chp 23  
Percy's POV  
Two Years 6 Months Later**

I smiled as I got our bags out the car. My dad came out to help with the bags and we went inside. Aphrodite came out the kitchen, smiling at us. "Hi! I'll be right back, just making coffee." She said.

It gave us time to take our bags up stairs. We came back down and felt a pulling at my jeans leg. I looked down and smiled, picking up Lily. "Daddy, there flowers! They pretty!" She said, her straight blonde hair tickling my face.

She smiled, my little girl. Just as bright as her mothers, just as beautiful as her. Her clear grey eyes shone with excitement if seeing new things.

I smiled at her. "Yes, they are!" I said, tickling her stomach. My mom smiled at me and kissed my cheek, kissing her grand daughters head as well. "Granny!" She said, putting out her arms to mom.

I handed her over and went to the lounge where Aphrodite was handing out mugs of coffee. She put Annabeth's down for her. I smiled at my little guy. Annabeth was holding his back up for him while she wiped his face clean. She smiled at him and put him in the little carrier.

Robby was born five months earlier. He was absolutely adorable, the hint of black, wavy hair showing up. His brilliant green eyes, as Ann put it, made him 'look like daddy'. I just laughed when she said that.

I sat down next to Ann. "Where Lily?" She asked, smiling as I laced our fingers. We all looked up as she came running through, red faced and my mom laughing. "Granny tickle me!" She said. I laughed at mom's face when Lily said granny.

She yawned. "Okay, it's a nap for you." Ann said, standing up. Lily put out her arms and Annabeth picked her up. I smiled at them as she buried her head into her moms shoulder. Once she was out the door, Aphrodite squealed, "She's so adorable!"

I chuckled. "And little mister is just going to be a hunk when he's older. He's going to have to lock his door to keep the girls away." My dad said, making me smile down at Robby. He gurgled, and my mom, Athena and Aphrodite all cooed.

Annabeth appeared again. She sat down next to me, me lacing our fingers again. "So are we expecting another?" Her mom asked. "No." Annabeth said, chuckling. I looked at her. "What?" She asked. I decided against arguing with her and just smiled.

"So I guess now we just have to wait for Piper to finally settle down. Maybe I'll get so e grandchildren of my own." Aphrodite said, sighing with a smile. Piper had gotten married to her long term boyfriend, Jason. They had gotten married a three months ago.

We all chatted, hearing about the mail man continually mixing up my dad's mail with the next door neighbors, and Athena having her newest interns bringing her coffee every morning to suck up to their boss.

We all just sat, sipping our hot drinks. Robby woke up, and started to cry, whimpering. Annabeth was about to stand but I beat her to it, picking him up. "It's my turn." I said, smiling at her. "No it isn't." She said, raising an eyebrow.

I shrugged it off. "I beat you to it." I said, smiling before leaving them.

We went upstairs to the bathroom and I got him a new diaper. Despite people always complaining about having to change diapers, sleepless nights with crying babies and getting puked on, I loved it.

I couldn't believe it when Lily turned two just before Robby was born. She had grown out of this stage without me noticing, and I missed it. Soon enough they would be too big to have on our hips or make the most adorable gurgling sounds.

This would be my last child, I wanted to make it count. I picked him up, a new diaper on. He started crying, and I saw it was time to feed him. I carried him downstairs and to the kitchen.

I cut up some apple for him into small pieces. He eagerly picked it up and placed it in his mouth, chewing his new favorite food. I smiled and got out the baby chair, placing him in it.

I sat, watching him as he ate. I didn't care if I looked weird just watching him eat. He was precious, and I wanted to be able to enjoy my last chance. Once he had finished I took him back to Annabeth.

"I'll be back now." I said, smiling before going upstairs to the bathroom. I came out our bathroom and looked at where Lily was lying on our bed. Her face was peaceful, as always. I kissed her head and left the room.

Everyone had split up, going to their rooms or milling outside. I found Annabeth soothingly rubbing Robby's back, his little head rested on her shoulder with his eyes closed.

I came up to them and kissed Annabeth's shoulder. I stroked his little head and she placed him in the little carrier to sleep. She turned to me. I stared at my wife, Annabeth, the lady I loved and will love for the rest of my life, the mother to my children, my best friend.

I rested my forehead on hers. "We did good." I said. Making her chuckle. "We did, didn't we?" She said, making me smile and kiss her lips. She kissed back and pulled away, smiling at me.

We sat down on the couch, and she rested her head on my shoulder, we lacing our fingers. I smiled at the family we had made, just like I had wanted when I propped all those years ago.

And everything still felt like when we were dating, the affects her eyes, smile, laugh - kiss - had on me. I still remember how in love we were without knowing it when we lay in each other's arms every night.

I thought of when I met her family, when she met mine. Of when I proposed to her. When our parents met each other. When I saw her walking down the aisle, my eyes never leaving hers. The smile that was burnt into my mind, the one I saw every day. The honeymoon where we made love for the first time.

The day I let her cry into my chest as I comforted her after she miscarried. The day we found out she was having a healthy we introduced Lily to the world. How I cried as I held my little girl in my arms for the first time. Her finding out we were having Robby.

I thought of all of this as I stared down at our hands. I looked to her face, her eyes closed. I was grateful for everything I had - grateful I had her, the life I lived, my family and my extended family and our children. I kissed the top of her head, and let my mind wonder.


	24. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Lily and Robby grew into mine young adults. As predicted, Robby always had girls wanting him to ask them out. But he inherited his fathers loyalty, and stuck to a girl he had known since he was five.

Lily was constantly getting asked out, but she was focused on her work. Although her best friend, Mark, made her heart skip a beat, she would never admit to the major crush she had had on him all her life. At least he made the first move, and she decided it might not be too and if she had a boyfriend as well.

Piper had a child of her own, that Aphrodite was super excited about and paid a lot of attention to her.

Matt got his heart broken by a girl in his first year of Uni, as she found out he was a player in the past - but didn't realize that he was falling for her. He ended up getting her back, and hasn't looked at another girl since.

Bobby proposed to Tess, his long term girlfriend, on their fifth anniversary. They only got married two years later, giving them time to be financially stable and have a permanent job.

They were both suckers for their nice and nephew, constantly fighting over whose turn it was to take them out for ice cream.

Sally, Paul, Poseidon, Helen, Fred and Athena all loved their grandchildren. They loved them with all their hearts, and cherished them.

And Percy and Annabeth loved each other, never leaving each other or arguing. They never lost their spark, and never lost their live for their children. They were a tight knit family, and stood tall and strong. And they built that all on the foundation if love.

* * *

_**Thanks for all your support, would never have gotten this far without you guys!**_

_**I was thinking that I should probably finish my old story before thinking if starting a new one, so bear with me!**_

_**love you lots!**_

_**- Sam**_

_**xox**_


End file.
